<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Yule for the Memories by BladeOfRebellion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512521">A Yule for the Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeOfRebellion/pseuds/BladeOfRebellion'>BladeOfRebellion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Friendship, Love, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,146</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladeOfRebellion/pseuds/BladeOfRebellion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One single action can be all it takes to see someone in a new light. A gaze between Harry and Hermione, before the beginning of the Yule Ball, causes them to reevaluate their feelings, leading them down the path to a Christmas that will never be forgotten.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nerves and Worries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you frequent Fanfiction.net, then this will be a repost from my account there. If you don't or otherwise haven't seen it there, then I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a spectacle he wished he could be away from right now.</p>
<p>Waiting for the Yule Ball to start, Harry was in the entrance hall with his partner, Parvati Patil. Professor McGonagall was making the champions and their dates wait here, while the rest of the students were allowed to make their way into the Great Hall, so that the champions could all proceed together in order to mark the official start of the ball. He was grateful that Parvati and her sister Padma had been willing to go with him and Ron on such short notice, though Padma’s face when she saw Ron in his frayed dress robes looked as though she was already beginning to regret her choice. Ron’s attitude towards Hermione and her mystery date would probably only make things worse, since Ron just would not let it go.</p>
<p>He not only had to dance and most likely embarrass himself in front of every student from three schools when he never wanted to be involved in this tournament at all, Harry thought with trepidation, but he also had to hope that Ron could hold it together for the rest of the night without starting a row with Hermione. Harry much rather wanted to just be back in the dormitory, away from all of this.</p>
<p>As he finished this thought, he looked around and realized that not only was Viktor Krum still waiting without a date of his own, but Harry also hadn’t seen Hermione come through the entrance hall. He hoped she was alright and wasn’t taking Ron’s earlier words too close to heart. She deserved a night to let loose and have fun like a normal girl.</p>
<p>"You never exactly stood up for her," he heard in his mind, sounding almost like a hurt and dejected Hermione, "when Ron said that she was lying about already having a date, did you?" Harry lightly shook his head to shut up that line of thinking before it could too quickly lead down a deeper rabbit hole, knowing he couldn’t exactly refute that accusation.</p>
<p>Suddenly, he heard a gasp from Parvati at his side. He glanced at her and found that she was looking up to the stairs behind them. When he turned to see, his eyes went wide and his mouth fell slightly open in awe.</p>
<p>It was Hermione.</p>
<p>She was wearing periwinkle-blue dress robes, made of a floaty, shiny material, that seemed to hug her body perfectly. Her hair, rather than having her trademark bushiness and volume, was placed in a stylish updo but with what appeared to be a small, curly ponytail hanging over her left shoulder. She seemed to hold herself with an elegant, regal air as she slowly walked down the steps. And when her gaze met his, the left side of her mouth curled upwards in a smirk as she stared at him.</p>
<p>Harry blinked a few times in sudden nervousness while holding Hermione’s stare, as she finally made it to the bottom of the steps. She looked so beautiful. Had he missed it all this time?</p>
<p>Hermione only looked away from him when Krum walked up to her, gave her a slight bow, and offered his arm. Harry then suddenly realized, with an odd, flaring feeling of sadness, who Hermione’s mystery date was.</p>
<p>At that point, Harry heard Professor McGonagall calling, "Alright, champions and partners over here. Line up, it is time to begin!" Hermione looked at Harry one last time and, giving a tense laugh, stated "Well, here we go." The eight students were lined up to have the girls on the left side of the boys. The order was such that Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies would enter first, followed by Krum and Hermione, Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang, and finally Harry and Parvati.</p>
<p>"It could have been you," Harry’s subconscious abruptly speaking up again as they were all waiting for the signal to enter the Great Hall. It spoke with such scorn, Harry believed that Malfoy could benefit from taking lessons. "She could be taking your hand, could be standing at your side. And of course, she’s only been your best friend for three years, been a better friend than Ron even with your tendency to put him first. But you had to be an idiot, didn’t you? Forgetting there was someone who would have accepted to be your date in a heartbeat, always at your side. You were too caught up in asking Cho Chang, whom you know nothing about beyond that she looks attractive and she plays Quidditch, that you missed out on having a fun evening with your greatest friend. You’re a fool, Potter, simply a fool…" As his mind finally went quiet with that resounding condemnation, Harry could only close his eyes in a grimace and quietly sigh with the knowledge that there was absolutely nothing he could say as a rebuttal to those statements.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, he wasn’t totally silent, as Parvati turned to him, seeing his grimace, and quietly questioned, "Hey, what is it?"</p>
<p>Harry, knowing he could never tell her the truth of what he was thinking, looked to her and tried to smile. "Sorry, I’m fine. I guess I’m just nervous about the dancing."</p>
<p>Parvati looked a bit skeptical at his response, but her face softened slightly and she nodded before turning to face the doors to the Great Hall again as they finally opened, and the champions were told to walk into the hall.</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>Unbeknownst to Harry, Hermione heard the whole exchange starting with Harry’s sigh and had lost the fight against temptation about seeing what was troubling him, but she was immediately interrupted by the opening of the doors before she could move. As the champions walked through the hall to take their seats at the top table, in a manner similar to the parting of the Red Sea with how the rest of the students were crowded on two sides of the hall and there was a single, two-person-wide pathway for the champions and their partners, it took all her willpower to keep a smile on her face, as her mind was totally occupied with her concern for Harry. She knew her best friend, and his response to Parvati sounded as though he was hiding something. All the other thoughts that had frantically filled her head beforehand definitely did not help matters, either.</p>
<p>Hermione had been incredibly nervous about what the rest of the student body would think of her, and she had to stop out of sight to take a deep breath and steel herself before making her way down the final set of steps to the entrance hall. The hours of work it had taken to get ready, especially with her hair and the amount of Sleekeazy’s hair potion needed to smooth it out for the style she wanted, was much more trouble than she ever wanted to go through on any sort of regular basis in her life. She couldn’t help but think, however, that it might have been worth the hassle when, as she was slowly walking down the steps so as to not trip in her strappy heels, she noticed Harry at the bottom of the steps, looking wide-eyed up at her. With the look of wonder on his face, combined with him appearing quite handsome in his black dress robes and was tempting Hermione to imagine how he would look in a regular tuxedo, she couldn’t help the little smirk she gave to him as her eyes caught and held his. His anxious blinking, almost as if he was making sure his eyes weren’t playing tricks on him, had her fighting every impulse to giggle.</p>
<p>It’s like he believed she was beautiful, Hermione happily thought. If there was nothing else good that she could take from this night, she still had this moment. A part of her, however, was pondering about what Harry’s reaction would be when he saw who was escorting her. She already knew Ron was going to throw a fit about it, given his reaction when she turned him down. If Harry did, too…</p>
<p>She never got a chance to finish that speculation, because not only had Viktor walked up to her then, but the champions were called to form a line to get ready for their entrance into the Great Hall. She had noticed a hint of sadness on Harry’s face as she took Viktor’s arm to get in line and wait for the official signal.</p>
<p>As she stood there waiting, Hermione slowly started to grow uneasy. What was that expression on Harry? Did she imagine it? Why did Harry seem sad? It was only once she took Viktor’s arm that his expression appeared to slightly fall. Oh no, was he actually mad that she was with Viktor? Unlike Ron, Harry never seemed to be against the fact that she was going with someone else, but what if it was only because he never knew it would be Viktor? Hermione desperately wished there was time that she could talk to him alone and find out what was going on!</p>
<p>The moment she finished that train of thought is when she heard the exchange between Harry and Parvati. After Harry’s response, she had decided to go talk with him, others be damned, but she never got the chance thanks to the doors opening and the champions being given the signal to finally enter the Great Hall.</p>
<p>She couldn’t help thinking in frustration that of course the bloody doors would open right then, as she and Viktor had finally made it to the long table reserved for the champions and took their seats. Once settled, she noted with some surprise that Harry had ended up in the seat next to Viktor. Well, at least he was close by, and she might be able to keep an eye on him.</p>
<p>It was then that Hermione fully realized, with a twinge of guilt, that her entire mind was occupied by Harry and her worries about him. She knew that she was going to make a horrible date for Viktor because she was too concentrated on her best friend, and whenever her mind decided on a course of action, Hermione was determined to see it through.</p>
<p>She needed to talk to Viktor, Hermione thought, and tell him that after they finished the first dance, she would like to spend the rest of the night with her friends, though she was of course appreciative of his willingness to be her escort to this event. Granted, there was a very real chance that he would be angry with her breaking the evening off, but she would rather be straightforward with him now than to be an inattentive partner and annoy him that way. Oh well, she would just have to down that poison and hope for the best.</p>
<p>It was at that moment that Hermione heard Professor Dumbledore call out, "Pork chops," and saw a load of pork chops suddenly appear on his plate when she looked towards him. Looks like it was time to eat, though she started imagining how much work this was on the house-elves and how much they had to prepare in order to account for any dish that people might want. She decided to get one chicken breast with small helpings of cooked broccoli and carrots, not only to try and eat light for the upcoming dance but also to keep down her own part in the house-elves’ workload for tonight. She did manage to spend some time chatting with Viktor, who told her about Durmstrang and what life was like there. She wasn’t sure, however, whether to be annoyed or to laugh at the fact that he just could not pronounce her name correctly. After many attempts to teach him, the latest turning her name into "Herm-own-ninny," she let it go with a small "Close enough." She noticed Harry watching when she looked towards him and shot him a grin, her heart lifting a bit when he responded with a small smile of his own.</p>
<p>As Hermione turned away to look out at the rest of the hall, she rapidly started analyzing the moment. That must have been good, right? He wouldn’t have smiled if he was mad, would he? …Unless, she fearfully thought, maybe he’s just putting on a front. She already knew he was hiding something from that response to Parvati earlier, what if this was something similar? But the smile did look genuine… She wanted to growl out of frustration, and she wished that the Headmaster would just call for the dance already so they could get it over with and she could actually talk with Harry!</p>
<p>As luck would have it, Professor Dumbledore called for the students to stand as he cleared away all the food and moved the tables to sit along the walls, before then conjuring up a stage platform, leaving the rest of the hall open as a dance floor. "It is time for the first official dance of this Yule Ball. Champions, if you and your partners will please proceed to the floor."</p>
<p>Hermione sighed and tried to ready herself, not only for this dance but also for the talk with Viktor that would come with it. As she and Viktor took a place on the floor, she caught Harry looking at her. Assuming he was queasy about having to dance, she flashed him what she hoped was a comforting smile. While one corner of his mouth did turn upward for a split second, there was no hiding his overall gloomy expression before he turned his head back to face Parvati.</p>
<p>Now <em>that</em> was something that Hermione knew she didn’t imagine, the complete sadness on his face. So maybe the same thing did happen earlier in the entrance hall. Was he possibly thinking that she’ll be with Viktor and won’t spend time with him anymore? Surely, he knew how important he was to her, that she would never abandon him for anything! But… maybe she should make it clear to him. It might be that he had trouble believing someone would stay by his side given not only the treatment from his horrible relatives, but also the fact that Ron deserted him out of jealousy when Harry’s name came out of the Goblet, until after the first task. Yes, she would make absolutely certain that Harry knew she was staying at his side, no matter what happens!</p>
<p>"Herm-own-ninny?" She was driven out of her cascading thoughts by Viktor’s questioning tone.</p>
<p>She looked up at him somewhat sheepishly and said, "Sorry, just a little nervous and got lost in my thoughts." Which wasn’t a lie, given what she was planning to do during the dance. Viktor simply nodded before placing his left hand on her waist and grabbing her own with his right. She then placed her right hand on his shoulder as the music, a kind of waltz tune, finally started. She tried to keep her concentration on Viktor as the two stepped and spun on the dance floor. For this dance, he seemed fairly good to her limited knowledge, her feet grateful that they weren’t being stepped on but still complaining that she was even dancing in heels in the first place. As they danced around the hall, Hermione finally decided to burst the bubble on the talk she wanted to have, hoping she wouldn’t break Viktor’s own concentration and cause them both to be embarrassed.</p>
<p>"Viktor. There’s something I need to talk to you about," Hermione quietly said.</p>
<p>She noticed the hint of puzzlement in his expression as he replied, "Vat is it?"</p>
<p>"While I’m greatly appreciative of your willingness to be my escort to the ball, I think after this one dance, I’m going to find my friends and spend the rest of the night with them." There, she put it out there, and was now bracing for the fallout.</p>
<p>At the very least, Viktor was able to hold a conversation while dancing as he replied, "By friends, I assume you mean Harry Potter?"</p>
<p>Oh goodness, here it comes, she resignedly thought. "Yes, he would be one of the friends I’m referring to."</p>
<p>"You are not just saying this to try and get out of the evening, are you?"</p>
<p>"No! Please believe me when I say I’m quite grateful that you asked someone like me to this event. It’s just… Harry’s my best friend, and from what I’ve seen from him tonight, something is troubling him, and I want to help him, because he deserves to have one night where he can be just a normal teenage boy, especially with all the problems this God-forsaken tournament has brought him, and – "</p>
<p>"You care for him," Viktor interrupted, slightly shocking her. "I noticed that, standing in place on the floor, it vas after you had looked at him that you became dazed, so to speak. And you haff confirmed my suspicion that it vas something to do vith him. You care for him very much, do you not?"</p>
<p>As the music hit a crescendo and appeared to be reaching its finale, Hermione was speechless for once as Viktor responded to her about Harry. But… he was completely right. She did care for Harry and, looking back on all her earlier thoughts along with what Viktor just told her, perhaps she cared for him much more deeply than she had previously believed. Thus, there was only one thing she could say as she somewhat sadly looked Viktor in the eye.</p>
<p>"Yes… I do."</p>
<p>As the music slowed to a stop, so did the eight dancers. Not at all hearing the clapping from the other students, nor noticing many of them making their way onto the dance floor, Hermione didn’t look away from Viktor, wanting to face the consequences of her actions head-on, as he remained silent. She braced herself, expecting the absolute worst, when he finally spoke up.</p>
<p>"A person cannot help vat they feel. You and he are close, I already knew that for certain. I remember occasionally seeing you vith him before the first task, the only person that vould be vith him after his name came out of the Goblet.</p>
<p>"I cannot help but be disappointed that you do not vish to spend the evening vith me, but I understand your reasons. And I hope, in the end, things vork out vell for you."</p>
<p>Hermione let out a breath she’d been holding and said, "Oh, thank you for understanding! And I hope your evening goes better, as well. And actually, if you wouldn’t mind something… the girl Harry came with, her name is Parvati Patil. Could you possibly dance and spend a little time with her, so I can talk to Harry? I wouldn’t want her evening to be totally ruined because I spent all my time with her date. But please keep in mind that Parvati also has a twin named Padma, so make sure you ask the right person."</p>
<p>Viktor chuckled, "Yes, I could do that. Now go, find your friend."</p>
<p>Hermione just nodded and then left to search for Harry and Parvati. However, she was only able to find Parvati, which caused her stomach to start dropping into a pit.</p>
<p>"Parvati, why are you alone? Where’s Harry?"</p>
<p>Parvati looked at her and said, somewhat annoyed, "He left. Said that there was no way he could be a good date with whatever was on his mind, and that I should find someone else to spend the evening with here. It’s alright that he was at least honest with me, but just how am I supposed to easily do that?"</p>
<p>Well, at least Hermione could easily take care of Parvati. "Actually, Viktor said he was willing to switch out partners for a bit so that I could dance at least once with Harry, why don’t you go find him? Perhaps you two could hit it off. I’m going to search for Harry in the meantime."</p>
<p>"Are you serious about that?" Hermione simply nodded her head. "Wow, thanks Hermione! Ooh, Lavender will never believe this!" Parvati left with a grin to find Viktor, and Hermione just shook her head at the girl’s antics. But then, her concern for Harry flared back up.</p>
<p>"Please be alright, please let me find you," Hermione silently prayed as she jogged as fast as she could in her infernal heels to the entrance hall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Friend of Misery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was already turning out worse than Harry had ever imagined.</p>
<p>It had taken every bit of resistance within him not to just run back to Gryffindor Tower and hide in his dormitory, away from all this madness, when the doors to the Great Hall opened. He knew, however, that not only would it be unfair to Parvati, since she accepted his lazy, last-minute request to go to the ball, but he was also afraid of doing something to cause Hermione embarrassment and possibly ruin her night. Because of his sudden realizations from earlier, anything that might hurt Hermione was the absolute last thing that he wanted to do.</p>
<p>His nerves did not lessen at all as he and Parvati brought up the rear of the march to the champions’ table. Taking two seats on the end, Harry pulled out the closer one for Parvati and then sat on her left. It took him a few seconds to realize that he was actually sitting next to Viktor Krum, and he mentally groaned at this circumstance. Keep it together, he thought, Hermione deserved to have a fun, stress-free night. Then, his damned subconscious reared its head again.</p>
<p>"Can’t let it go, can you? How much of a fool you were to have forgotten she was always there?" This statement caused his heart to feel like it was being squeezed in a vise, because the voice sounded <em>exactly</em> like Hermione this time. It was as though his mind was viciously hammering Hermione’s importance into him.</p>
<p>Harry quickly tried to shut the accusations down. It didn’t matter how foolish he was, he thought, as long as Hermione was happy tonight. He refused to take that away from her. To his relief, his mind went quiet with that inner pledge. It was then that he heard Dumbledore and others call out for food and realized it was time to eat. Harry decided that his nerves were too shaky to risk eating much, settling on a simple ham sandwich with chips while telling Parvati that he wanted to eat light for the actual dancing.</p>
<p>Harry also began to ponder what Hermione might have been thinking at the moment. He figured that she would be critical about that night’s workload of the house-elves, since the elves would need to prepare heaps of food for such a large dinner. He glanced over at Hermione and saw that she only had one small chicken breast with some vegetables on her plate, while many others throughout the rest of the hall were feasting as if it was their last meal, so Harry chuckled to himself that he was probably right about where her mind was right now. During the meal, he and Parvati somewhat awkwardly made small talk about how the school year was going, and Harry felt guilty in thinking just how much easier it was for him to talk to Hermione about anything than it was speaking about just mundane subjects with Parvati. For all that his mind was concentrated on Hermione, he still didn’t want Parvati to have a rotten night on his account.</p>
<p>At one point while Harry was looking over the rest of the hall, he heard Hermione almost futilely trying to correct Krum’s pronunciations of her name. He looked over to her as Krum once again messed up, this time calling her "Herm-own-ninny." Hermione just said that was close enough, and then grinned at Harry when she noticed him looking her way. Even with all his nerves, he couldn’t help giving her a small smile in return. Before he turned his attention back to the rest of the hall, he thought he saw a slight sparkle in her chocolate brown eyes after he smiled at her.</p>
<p>Well, she seemed like she was happy and having a good time. He was glad for that, at least. But then, all too soon for Harry’s liking (though any sooner than ‘never’ would have been too soon in his view), it was time for the champions to dance. The butterflies in his stomach were having their own party as he made his way with Parvati to the dance floor. The two picked a spot, tentatively got their hands ready in the right places, and began waiting for the music. Behind and to the left of Parvati’s shoulder, Harry noticed Hermione and Krum take their place, and couldn’t keep his expression from falling at the sight. Hermione glanced over to him and gave him a sweet smile, but nothing could alleviate his sadness, and he turned his attention back to Parvati as he realized this was really happening. He tried to steel himself to be ready when the music began, but his entire mind was consumed by thoughts of Hermione. Fearing he would make an even bigger fool of himself than normal with the dancing, he spoke to Parvati.</p>
<p>"You should probably lead when the dancing starts. I’ve never done this before, and it’ll be too easy for me to mess up."</p>
<p>While she seemed a bit puzzled momentarily, she raised no objections and simply said, "Alright, that’s fine."</p>
<p>And then it was time for his nightmare, as the music started.</p>
<p>This seemed like a waltz, though his musical knowledge was limited to what he was able to overhear from his cupboard in those childhood years, so Parvati took the lead with the steps. Harry thanked every deity watching that he was managing not to step on her feet, considering how much his mind strayed elsewhere even when he was trying to focus on the dance. Occasionally, he would catch a glimpse of Hermione and Krum passing by, and the pit in his stomach just kept growing deeper. He knew there was no way he was ever going to be able to get Hermione out of his mind, and that wasn’t fair to Parvati, since she should have a great night, with someone that would treat her right, as much as anyone. So, as they kept dancing, he took a chance and spoke out.</p>
<p>"Parvati, after this dance, I’m not going to be able to continue with the evening."</p>
<p>Her expression instantly took on a perplexed look, though she was luckily good enough to keep the dancing steps going, and quietly questioned, "What?! Why not?"</p>
<p>"My mind just isn’t here and hasn’t been the entire night, and I can’t focus on having a good time. It truly is nothing to do with you, I’ve been working to not mess up because it wouldn’t be fair to have your evening ruined on my part, and you deserve to have a fun night, especially after accepting my last-minute request. But that’s precisely why I’m telling you I can’t keep going, because I would just end up sitting at a table and brooding for the rest of the night, and that is completely unfair to you."</p>
<p>She had a frustrated look on her face, but then she sighed and said, "Fine. While I can’t say I’m not annoyed about this, I can appreciate you being honest about your feelings. If you need to leave, then go ahead."</p>
<p>Harry gave a relieved smile and thanked her, saying that he owed her for this. The look of annoyance didn’t go away, but he did get a small chuckle and mouth twitch out of Parvati, so he hoped he could take that as a sign that she wouldn’t hold this against him for too long.</p>
<p>Finally, the music slowed to its end, and Parvati brought them to a halt. As the dance floor started to fill with other students, Harry gave one last apology to Parvati, who simply waved him off, and sneaked through the crowd and out of the Great Hall.</p>
<p>Not knowing where to go from here, he decided to just return to the dormitory and started making his way up the stairs. As he reached the first landing, however, his mind instantly thought of Hermione and watching her regally walk down those very same steps, and he had to stop. Thus, he simply took a seat at the bottom of the second set of stairs, since he was completely alone, and started recalling the events of the night so far.</p>
<p>Everything started for Harry when he saw Hermione coming down in her dress robes, and she looked so gorgeous. But was he really so shallow that he never before noticed her? When he actually thought about it now, it’s not like she wasn’t already pretty. Maybe not stereotypically pretty like a lot of people would think of, but still pretty nonetheless. She may talk about not liking her bushy hair, but the curls and volume look good on her. She has a cute face which appeared quite endearing whenever she was happy or smiling, and even more so now after the reduction of her front teeth. Her brown eyes are so rich and expressive, and he could get lost in them so easily, which might happen right now as he was thinking about their locked stares as she walked down to the entrance hall. So, if finding a partner to this ball was about looks, he could have easily acknowledged Hermione being high on the potential list.</p>
<p>It wasn’t just about looks though, Harry thought. It was also about personality and spirit. And he should have already known how beautiful Hermione is in those aspects. She’s kind as shown with her fixing his glasses on the train in first year, even though he was still essentially a stranger. She’s determined and never gives up on anything she puts her mind to, like how she wouldn’t let up on better treatment for house-elves even when everybody else put her down for it. She’s caring because she’ll do whatever it takes to keep him safe even if that means going against him, like with the Firebolt last year when he ignored her for so long simply because she was rightfully concerned about him anonymously receiving a new broom. She’s so loyal, and trusting, as seen when she was actually the only person to stay at his side and believe him about not entering his name into the Goblet of Fire, and she even stayed up for hours to help him learn the Summoning Charm in a single night. And that hug in the champions’ tent before the first task… before being interrupted by Rita Skeeter, it seemed like Hermione never wanted to let him go.</p>
<p>Only then did it finally hit Harry. Why he felt so unhappy about Hermione being with Krum tonight. Why he was so stupid for not realizing she was at his side every step of the way. Why he was willing to keep his anguish to himself as long as she was having fun. There was only one real possibility for all this.</p>
<p>He liked Hermione, beyond just friendship.</p>
<p>With all these recognitions, Harry had to stop for a second, and could only close his eyes and hang his head in disgrace, before continuing his reflections. In fact, he was so lost in his shame that he never heard the clacking of heels walking up the steps.</p>
<p>His subconscious was right, Harry miserably thought, he <em>is</em> a fool. He had this wonderful girl at his side for three years now, even when he was a complete prat to her and should have been told off, and only now, when it might be too late, did he realize how precious she was and that he might have deeper feelings for her than he previously believed. But, should he tell her? Was he ready to tell her? Was he selfish for even thinking about telling her? She appeared as though she was having fun when he looked at her during the meal, he couldn’t take that away from her. If she was happy tonight with Viktor Krum, then how could he begrudge her that joy? Because that was the only important thing, that she was actually happy.</p>
<p>Despondently, he muttered to himself, "God, what does she even see in me to have stayed at my side up until now? What kind of friend am I?"</p>
<p>"My best friend, that’s what kind."</p>
<p>Harry was utterly shocked to have heard any response, and lifted his head up so quickly he was surprised he didn’t break his neck. But then, he realized there was no way he could have imagined that response.</p>
<p>Hermione was standing right in front of him.</p>
<p>"Hermione! Wh-what are you doing here? Why aren’t you back in the Great Hall?"</p>
<p>She said nothing at first, but rather walked up to the step Harry was on and took a seat right beside him. She locked her eyes with his, holding his gaze like she had before the ball started, before she quietly responded.</p>
<p>"Looking for you. Hoping I could find you."</p>
<p>He let out a sigh and then replied, "I take it you wouldn’t believe me for even a second if I told you I’m fine and just needed some air?"</p>
<p>The left corner of her mouth twitched upward for an instant, as she slowly shook her head as a no.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I didn’t think so," he sheepishly said. "Alright, Hermione, so why did you want to find me?"</p>
<p>Her eyes grew wider and her expression fell as she pleaded, "I want to know what’s troubling you, Harry. When I took Viktor’s arm before we went to line up, I thought I saw a sad look on your face. Then, when we were all standing on the dance floor, getting ready for that first dance, I <em>know</em> I saw your sad expression when I smiled at you to try and wish you luck in some way. And Parvati told me that you left her because you couldn’t stop focusing on something and thus wouldn’t have been a good date for her. Something is bothering you, and it has to be related to me, Viktor, or both of us.</p>
<p>"So please, Harry, tell me what’s wrong. Please tell me what’s hurting you so much that you felt you had to completely disappear from the ball!"</p>
<p>The look on her face was so unhappy that Harry felt like the lowest scum of the Earth. All he had wanted was for Hermione to have a joyful night, and still he managed to cock it up. With his jumbled emotions, words escaped his mouth before he could think to stop them.</p>
<p>"I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your night, I just wanted you to be happy." He tensed up as he fully realized what he just revealed.</p>
<p>With her brow furrowed in confusion, she asked, "What? I don’t understand…"</p>
<p>Harry, as much as he wished he could stay silent, knew he was already in too deep and had to elaborate.</p>
<p>"I started thinking about you when I realized I still hadn’t seen you pass through the entrance hall, hoping you were alright after what Ron had put you through for rejecting him and not saying who you were going with. But that started a tingling thought of how I never helped to stand up for you against Ron about the ball. And then, when I watched you come down those stairs… do you have any idea just how beautiful you were? Coming down those steps like an elegant queen, I couldn’t believe that I had missed how pretty you are the entire time I’ve known you. You already know that I couldn’t look away, since you didn’t tear your gaze from me until Krum walked up. And when he held his arm out, it suddenly hit me who your mystery date was, and… it just…"</p>
<p>Harry sputtered, not knowing what to say, but it confirmed to Hermione that the issue was her coming with Viktor.</p>
<p>"And you didn’t like it." She wasn’t sure just what to think about this, but she believed that Harry wouldn’t have felt that way for no reason, so she would let him continue explaining.</p>
<p>He quickly responded, "No! Er, well… you’re right, I didn’t like it. But it’s not for the reason you might be thinking. It’s just… when we lined up to wait at the doors, all I could think about was how you are my actual best friend, and how you’ve always been by my side. With this year, you were the <em>only</em> one by my side after the fiasco with the Goblet, the only person to truly believe in me. And yet… I never thought to ask you to the ball, when you should have been the only choice to give any thought.</p>
<p>"You were already pretty beforehand, even though you believe that you aren’t," Harry quickly adding the second part when he saw Hermione getting prepared to interrupt after his remark. "And you’re so beautiful on the inside, with your kindness, determination, and loyalty. But no, I overlook you because I was too caught up with asking Cho, someone I know is a pretty girl that plays Quidditch but who I know nothing beyond that. I should have been looking at you the entire time, wanted to be standing beside you in that champion line, wanted to be dancing with you in that hall. But…"</p>
<p>At Harry’s words, hope like never before started flaring up within Hermione. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? What she desperately <em>hoped</em> he was saying? And when he paused, she didn’t want to jump in with something else in fear that they would leave this train of thought. So, after a few seconds of silence, she tried to prod him a little by whispering, "But what, Harry?"</p>
<p>Harry despondently turned away before he spoke again. "…But I was a fool. I was too late and missed out. I never appreciated you being there, and now you were on someone else’s arm when it could have easily been me. It took everything I had while we were standing in the entrance hall not to just run back to the dormitory and shut myself away from the entire event, but the doors to the Great Hall had opened by that point, so it was too late. And the only thing that kept me going was the thought that you deserved and should get a happy night, even if it meant I was miserable.</p>
<p>"But I guess I ruined it anyway, seeing as instead of happily dancing with Krum right now in the Great Hall, you’re sitting here beside me, on a step, begging me to tell you what’s going on with me. And that might be the worst part of it right now, that even when you have every reason not to, you came to find <em>me</em>, and are sitting there, all because you were concerned for and care about me. Because it seems to me that it’s always been like that, you look out for me much more than I look out for you. And I hate it, I’m so ashamed at how I’ve acted towards you in the past…"</p>
<p>Hermione’s heart felt as though it was ripping apart when he finally turned back toward her, wearing the most dejected expression she had ever seen, and choked out, "You deserve so much better, Hermione. I’m so sorry!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dancing in the Moonlight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione could no longer sit still and watch Harry plunge into the pits of despair.</p>
<p>At his declaration, she immediately reached out for him, pulling him into a crushing hug. She hated how broken up he seemed right now, as he wasn’t moving at all, like his body had just shut down with the display of emotion. She shifted them enough so that his head was buried in the junction of her neck and shoulder, her right hand softly caressing the back of his head. And as she felt a slight dampness on her neck, she knew that no matter how much he put himself down or how much better off he thinks she would be away from him, she wasn’t leaving his side. This was her chance to make that crystal-clear to him.</p>
<p>"I’m here for you, Harry," she soothingly whispered in his ear. "I’m here, and I’ll always be here, I promise you." She slowly started to rock them from side to side, continually murmuring those words of comfort, and could feel him finally let everything out as he began sobbing and wrapped his arms around her middle, his shoulders shaking with each sob.</p>
<p>Hermione had no idea of how long she sat there like that with Harry, though she figured that it probably wasn’t too long from the fact that no students had passed by them. Whatever amount of time had passed, she could finally hear his sobs go quiet, his body no longer shaking. He then lifted his head off her shoulder and pulled out of the hug to look in her eyes. Though he still seemed plagued with sadness, she could also see a twinkle of gratitude in his eyes, causing a spark of hope to flare within her that he would be alright.</p>
<p>"Hermione…" he quietly began. "I… I’m – "</p>
<p>He could go no further as she placed a finger on his lips. "No apologies, Harry. You never have to apologize for needing a comforting hand. And you never have to apologize for me caring about you." She removed the finger keeping Harry quiet before she continued.</p>
<p>"So far, you’ve only focused on the negatives, but you’re forgetting the things you’ve done for me. In first year, you were the one that remembered me and came to find me when the troll was in the castle. You were also completely willing to face what ended up being Quirrell and Voldemort on your own after the potions puzzle so that I would be safe. In second year, you visited me in the hospital wing every day after my Polyjuice accident. And… I never told this to anyone, but I was aware when you came to the hospital wing while I was petrified, even though I was trapped in darkness, for lack of a better term. I was elated when you found the basilisk page in my hand, and so frightened that you would go after the basilisk but end up dying and I would never get to see you again. That’s one of the reasons I hugged you so hard in the Great Hall, I was so grateful that you were still alive.</p>
<p>"And last year, do you remember when we were in the forest, and Professor Lupin was pursuing us after turning into a werewolf? You covered me and were completely willing to let him attack you, as long as I was safe, until Buckbeak thankfully showed up. And as frightened as I was when we were riding Buckbeak, I knew I would be alright because you were there and would never let anything happen."</p>
<p>Hermione paused for a few seconds and couldn’t help the smile that came to her face as she recalled the things that Harry had done for her. Happiness started to grow within her as she could see the beginnings of hope filling his eyes.</p>
<p>"You see, Harry? It’s never been just a one-way street with us. You’re just so silly and noble that you focus too hard on the parts where I helped you. But you were my first friend, you’ve been there for me, looked out for me. I would never have made it this far without you." She couldn’t stop a few tears from falling, even with the smile still on her face.</p>
<p>Hermione finally forced out through the sudden lump in her throat, "That’s why you’re my best friend, Harry, and probably the most important person in my life. That’s why I’ll always be right here for you, through thick and thin."</p>
<p>With that, she saw the first genuine smile on his face since she found him on the steps, and it was so infectious that she couldn’t help but make her own wider. And this time, he reached out to her for a hug, which she eagerly returned.</p>
<p>As they held each other as tight as possible while still being able to breathe, Hermione surmised that helping Harry through his inner turmoil could only strengthen their bond, even if he didn’t realize it. Thus, she decided it was time to take a chance and risk her feelings. She regretfully pulled back from the hug and stood up from the step. She could see the sadness creeping up on Harry’s face as he remained seated, but hopefully her request could wipe that away.</p>
<p>"Come with me?" she asked, holding out her right hand for him to take. Harry’s sad expression was replaced by a puzzled one, but he never hesitated as he grasped her hand and stood up, waiting to see what Hermione had planned. Then, she started leading him back down the steps.</p>
<p>To Harry’s surprise, instead of going back into the Great Hall, Hermione walked them outside into the rose garden. No one else appeared to be out here, and as she led him up the path, Harry could see the moon in the clear sky and fairy lights shining all around. Even he could see that it seemed like quite a romantic atmosphere.</p>
<p>Careful there, Potter, he thought. He needed to watch where ideas like that could lead, considering he only just found out that she didn’t want to stop being his friend. He didn’t want to get too greedy and drive her away.</p>
<p>He finished those thoughts as Hermione stopped them at the water fountain. He stepped up beside her and, despite the warning he had tried to give himself, couldn’t help putting his arm around her shoulders to hold her. He glanced at Hermione to find her already looking at him, and she suddenly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. He had to shift his arms and place them around her waist to accommodate her. As the two stood there, gazing into each other’s eyes, Hermione suddenly spoke up and somewhat surprised him with her statement.</p>
<p>"Dance with me."</p>
<p>Harry was puzzled, "Are – are you sure? I mean, of course I will if you want to. It’s just that… wouldn’t the Great Hall be better? There’s no music here."</p>
<p>"All I want is to go slow, Harry, we can get by without music. And I figured… the atmosphere out here seems perfect for a slow dance, wouldn’t you say?"</p>
<p>And there it was, the smirk. The one she had given him coming down the stairs. The one that was threatening to bring him to his knees. The one that he knew, if she gave it to him, he would never be able to deny her anything.</p>
<p>"No, I definitely can’t argue against that," Harry whispered in a low, husky voice that Hermione could swear sent shivers down her spine. And he slowly began leading them, taking small steps from side to side and slightly swaying with her.</p>
<p>Even if she died right now, only getting one dance with him, Hermione felt that she would still be the happiest person on the planet. As much as she wanted to snuggle up into Harry’s chest, she refused to move her head even an inch so as to not break the gaze they were locked into. She was completely entranced with his emerald green eyes and could see the longing in them, not knowing that Harry could see exactly the same in her own brown orbs. They continued stepping in a small circle, and despite the nervousness that was building up, she believed that the time would never be more right for what she was about to risk.</p>
<p>"Do you remember on the steps," suddenly speaking up, "when you asked if I had any idea how beautiful I was?" She could see the question in Harry’s eyes, but he never broke the dance as he simply nodded and stayed silent.</p>
<p>"Well, maybe I can’t know for certain, but I remember seeing the absolute wonder in your eyes as we stared at each other in the entrance hall, and I knew that at least you thought I was pretty. And all I could think was that, even if there was nothing else good about the entire night, I would always be happy to have that moment."</p>
<p>Harry was astonished at how much she valued that moment between them. "Hermione – "</p>
<p>"Please," she implored before he could say anything more. "Please let me finish what I want to say, Harry. I’m afraid if I don’t say it now, I’ll never again work up the nerve." His expression became concerned, and he seemed as though he wanted to ask what was wrong, but he gave a nod of acquiescence and then kept quiet while continuing their little dance.</p>
<p>"Thank you," she said, giving him a quick smile of gratitude in return before steeling herself to continue.</p>
<p>"But then, I saw that twinge of sadness on your face as I took Viktor’s arm and got in the line, and I couldn’t help but worry that you were mad at finding out he was escorting me. And I know," she very quickly said in order to keep that noble side of his from taking over and causing him to be filled with baseless guilt, "from our earlier talk that it wasn’t about you being mad at me or Viktor. But at the time, that was the only thing that came to mind. I was worried, and wishing that we had more time so that I could talk to you and make sure that everything was alright, both with you alone and between you and I.</p>
<p>"Then, I heard you sigh while waiting in line, and I heard the exchange you had with Parvati. I know you, Harry, and I knew you were hiding something when you responded that it was merely nerves over dancing. Combining that with the sad look from before, I had decided right then that I was going to talk to you and make sure you were alright, regardless of whether it delayed everyone else. But of course, that’s when the doors opened and we were forced to walk into the Great Hall and take our seats. And for the entire dinner, even when I managed to have conversations with Viktor, all I could focus on was you. When I gave up trying to correct Viktor’s pronunciation of my name and then noticed you watching, that smile you gave me lifted my spirits as I believed you wouldn’t have done that if you were angry at me."</p>
<p>Harry quickly interrupted before Hermione could keep speaking, "You gave me that grin, and I was glad that you looked like you were having fun. And I’m sorry for interrupting, I’ll shut up again," he sheepishly ended with.</p>
<p>She couldn’t help giving a small laugh as she smiled at him. "Well, thank you, on both counts." Her expression turned serious again as she continued speaking.</p>
<p>"You know how my mind works, though. I couldn’t help but start thinking that, even though your smile looked genuine, you could just be hiding something still like you did with Parvati. All I wanted was to get that first dance over with so I could finally talk with you. And as luck would have it, they called for the dance right then. You and I both know you looked almost miserable when I caught your gaze while we were getting ready on the dance floor. There’s no telling how long I would have been lost in my thoughts after you turned away if Viktor hadn’t called my name. My entire mind was consumed with worry that maybe you thought I was going to spend more time with Viktor and less time with you, or that I was just abandoning you. So, I took my first risk and did something I had been planning ever since we sat up at that table."</p>
<p>Hermione then had to take a deep breath to calm herself before continuing.</p>
<p>"I told Viktor while we were dancing that, after the first dance, I wanted to spend the rest of the night with my friends because I wouldn’t be a good date." Part of her wanted to laugh as Harry’s eyes went wide with surprise, but she powered on for fear that she might stop now that she was finally getting close to what she truly wanted to confess.</p>
<p>"Sounds a bit familiar, right? Of course, he sorted out rather quickly that I was talking about you. And I tried to assure him that I was grateful that he wanted to escort me. Then, I started rambling on about how you’re my best friend, that something was bothering you, that I wanted to help you because you <em>more</em> than deserve a single night to be a regular teenager without all the troubles that follow you in life…"</p>
<p>Harry’s eyes were growing so wide that Hermione thought she could fit her hand in them. She knew, however, that he hadn’t even yet heard her biggest revelation.</p>
<p>"It was then that Viktor interrupted and asked if I cared for you, as the dance was drawing to a close… I knew what he meant, it wasn’t just caring for a friend, it was caring for the one person you put above all others. And, with all the emotions I was fully realizing, all I could say was…" She choked up and looked away for the first time, struggling to continue.</p>
<p>Harry, in all his concern, decided to end their dance and brought them to a stop. He took his right hand and placed it on her cheek, slowly turning her head to lock eyes with her again.</p>
<p>He whispered as tenderly as he could, "Please don’t stop, say whatever it is you need to."</p>
<p>She simply nodded before taking a deep, shaky breath.</p>
<p>"All I could say was… yes… I do." She could no longer keep her emotions from spilling over, and all she could think to do was to use her arms around his neck to pull him closer towards her and give him the biggest kiss she could.</p>
<p>Harry couldn’t have been more shocked at what was happening if he had deliberately grabbed a sparking electrical wire. But the shock wore off after a few seconds as he realized that this was actually happening, and quickly responded to Hermione’s kiss. He tightened his left arm around her waist to pull her flush with his body, and proceeded to open his mouth to her. She immediately dove in, and their tongues began a dance of their own as the two continued their passionate kiss by the fountain, as though the entire world had melted away and only consisted of this single moment. Both of them only broke away when it became clear that they would pass out if they didn’t get oxygen at that instant. They stared wide-eyed at one another, trying to catch their breath in the silence.</p>
<p>Harry had no idea what he should say, but luckily for him, Hermione was the first to talk.</p>
<p>"You know, I wasn’t actually done with what I wanted to say, but I just couldn’t hold back any longer."</p>
<p>He softly chuckled and smirked at her before replying, "You don’t exactly hear me complaining, do you? Either now or before when we were fusing our mouths together."</p>
<p>She smirked right back at him and gently tapped the back of his head with her right hand, like she was nonverbally calling him a prat.</p>
<p>Trying to get back on track, Harry told her, "But if there’s still more you need to say, go ahead, I’m listening." And though his facial expression was serious, his eyes were softer than she had ever seen before, making her heart flutter.</p>
<p>Her smirk turned into a tender smile before she continued, "Well, to finally end this long spiel, Viktor, though obviously disappointed with the turn of events, was actually quite understanding, telling me that we can’t help what we feel or the people we feel for, and he actually wished me luck. I thanked him and, to both try and help him as well as give me some alone time with you, I mentioned Parvati to him and that maybe he could spend some time with her this evening. Then, I ran off, for whatever definition of run there is for these heels I’m wearing, to find you but only found Parvati all alone, and she relayed to me what you told her. That was good in a sense that I was able to quickly get rid of her by pointing her to Viktor, for which she gave me thanks. Afterwards, I stopped in the entrance hall and tried to think of where you would be. The first thing I thought of was that maybe you would have just went back to your dormitory for the night since you would be all alone, so I came up the first set of steps and found you sitting there with your head hung dejectedly, and, well… you know the rest, so… yeah."</p>
<p>Hermione took a deep breath as she finally came to the end of her story. Harry could see that, while she was looking at him quite tenderly, there was still a hint of apprehension, as though she feared his reaction even after he had eagerly responded to her wonderful kiss. The fact that his brain had essentially shut down at the ending of her story and he was at a total loss for words wasn’t helping, but he was going to try, for <em>her</em> sake.</p>
<p>"Hermione… I just… I’m so touched, and I… I don’t know at all what to say right now," he nervously laughed.</p>
<p>He quickly saw the touch of fear on her face go away, and her expression became completely gentle again as she replied.</p>
<p>"Then how about I take the lead right now, and give you more time to get sorted in that head of yours, is that alright?" He could only smile and nod his head, as she kept talking.</p>
<p>"Harry, I do care for you. I care for you more than I ever thought I could care for someone. Like I said before, you’re probably the most important person in my life, and I just could not bear it if you were no longer a part of my life for <em>any</em> reason. And…" She stopped to take another deep breath, and he knew that whatever she was about to reveal was once again going to shock him out of his mind.</p>
<p>"If I were ever faced with a choice between my parents, or even my whole family really, and you… well… I don’t think there’s any way at this point that you could ever lose."</p>
<p>There was such a massive lump in Harry’s throat at Hermione’s admission that it felt like Trevor the toad had found a new home. He could only stand there, gazing at her with eyes wide and mouth open, exactly like he had when she came down those steps at the start of the night. Once again, she continued on before he had any chance to speak.</p>
<p>"So now you know, Harry. Now you know the depths of my feelings for you. I know that we’re still quite young, me being fifteen and you only fourteen, but right now, the one person that I would want to be with, whether it be in this school, this country, or this whole bloody planet, is <em>you</em>. But now, I leave the final choice to you. I know things have already happened tonight, but… if you’re not sure you would want to go further with me in our relationship, then I promise you, I’ll still remain at your side as a close friend, no matter what happens. But if you <em>are</em> willing to take that risk to see where things could go, then… I’m all yours."</p>
<p>With that, Hermione finally went silent, closed her eyes, and tilted her head downward, letting the next move be completely his as she braced for his reaction.</p>
<p>Harry was once more at a complete loss for words. Hermione was telling him that she loved him. She may not have said the actual words, but even someone as daft with personal relationships as himself could hear the implication. Every word she had spoken, that he might already be the only person she wanted to be together with, that she would always choose him over her own family… that she would willingly always remain his friend and be there for him even if he rejected her. She was placing his own happiness completely above her own, in such a manner that he couldn’t help but feel that his own efforts that night to make sure she was happy were astronomically worse in comparison. But, after everything that had taken place… his awareness about not appreciating Hermione, the sadness at believing he might be losing her to Viktor Krum, the grief at thinking he had been such a horrible friend to her, the gratitude when she sat on those steps and held him to pull him out of his misery, and the absolute shock at the admission of her feelings… there really was no choice for what he would do.</p>
<p>Instead of immediately speaking, Harry gently placed his right hand at the back of Hermione’s head. Then, he very slowly brought her head forward while tilting his own at the same time until their foreheads were touching, as if it was a kiss in its own manner, and he held her there.</p>
<p>Hermione had opened her eyes when she felt his touch on her head, and was baffled at what he was doing. As he held his forehead to hers, she saw the softness had returned to his eyes as their gazes locked, but she couldn’t help asking in a shaky voice, "Harry?"</p>
<p>He gave her another small smile, causing her heart to flutter again, and softly whispered, "I’m willing, Hermione."</p>
<p>Her eyes went wide with amazement, and her mouth fell open with a gasp. Her voice still trembling, she asked, "R-Really?"</p>
<p>"Completely."</p>
<p>And with that, Hermione immediately wrapped her arms around his neck and lunged forward for another kiss. As they stood there, kissing at that fountain in the light of the moon and the shine of fairy lights, Harry thought there was nothing in the world that could be better than being with Hermione Granger. When they broke away, and she was smiling at him with every fiber of her being, he was sure that, if every Dementor in the world showed up right then and there, the Patronus he could produce would drive them all away to the farthest reaches of the planet.</p>
<p>"So," he began, "I take it you’re happy, and are enjoying the night now?"</p>
<p>She gave that smirk to him and said, "Are you suggesting, Harry Potter, that you are so daft that you can’t already tell?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I’m quite certain I can tell," he responded with equal snark. "But I figured it would still be better to ask, considering my original plan for this evening was to make sure you were happy, even if I ended up being miserable."</p>
<p>Hermione could only smile at him before she said, "Yes, Harry. I am completely and utterly happy."</p>
<p>As he touched his forehead back to hers, he began leading them in another slow dance and simply replied, "So am I, Hermione."</p>
<p>This time as they danced, she shifted her arms to wrap them around his waist, pulling herself closer so that she could snuggle into his chest before burying her head in his neck. She felt him place a kiss to her head, and she couldn’t stop the content sigh that left her lips. He held her a bit tighter in response, and they simply continued to sway, finding peace and comfort in each other.</p>
<p>Harry noticed that a couple of other people were sitting on benches out in the rose garden and, as much as he didn’t want to interrupt this moment for anything, wanted to give Hermione the choice.</p>
<p>"Are you sure," he started, "you don’t want to go back to the Great Hall and finish off the actual ball? Some people are starting to make their way out here, so there’s a chance that the ball might be winding down."</p>
<p>Hermione looked at him, not saying anything for a few seconds. Then, she slowly leaned in to give him a soft kiss before saying, "Actually, what would you say about heading back to Gryffindor Tower? We could just relax for the rest of the night, and I’m not particularly sure I want to deal with Ron if he’s still in the hall. I’m sure my feet would be relieved to be out of these shoes, too."</p>
<p>Harry frowned, "I’d forgotten about Ron with everything that’s happened tonight. It’s fair to say he might not be happy with this turn of events, if his reaction to you having a mystery date to the ball says anything. Did you ever see him in the Great Hall before the both of us left?"</p>
<p>Hermione only shook her head.</p>
<p>"Neither did I," Harry said, "and I worry about his reaction to the fact that you came to the ball and first danced with Viktor but then basically ended up leaving the ball with me." He resignedly sighed, and she kept quiet, feeling that he was gearing up to say something else.</p>
<p>"Well," he continued, "whatever happens, I’m through with his treatment of you and how he lashes out at you for so many things. He abandoned me once already out of jealousy, or rather left <em>us</em> really since you were the only person to stand with me for that time before the first task. If he’s not willing to actually apologize and earn forgiveness, then maybe I shouldn’t consider him a friend until he does some maturing. It’s time for Ron to learn that his actions towards you have consequences, especially considering how disgustingly unfair I was to you last year regarding the Firebolt, even though you were the only one truly caring about my safety."</p>
<p>Hermione looked at Harry with slight amazement and said, "You’d really do that if it came to it? Let Ron go just for my sake?"</p>
<p>"In a heartbeat," he replied with conviction. "I told you I was willing to take the risk for us, Hermione. And that means I want to see this through to the very end until you no longer want me, whether that be a month from now, a year, or our whole lives. If the entire world turns against us, then they can all go to hell while I stay right by your side. Basically… I’m all yours," repeating her own words back to her.</p>
<p>There were no words she could speak to convey the sheer gratitude she felt at Harry’s proclamation. So, she simply tightened her arms around his neck to pull herself as close to him as possible in a hug. Then, she recalled what they had been talking about before the subject of Ron, and decided to pull back from him lest they stay out in the garden for the entire night.</p>
<p>"Then we’ll deal with others when it comes the time," she said, "but for now, what do you say we make that trip back to the common room?"</p>
<p>"OK," Harry replied, and held out his hand for her to take. Hermione instead linked her whole arm with his so that she could cuddle into his side, and the two began their journey back inside the castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Wash Away the Rain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Harry and Hermione didn’t even make it out of the rose garden without being interrupted twice.</p>
<p>First, the two heard Snape and Karkaroff talking behind one of the rose bushes. Deciding to eavesdrop, they heard the professors having a conversation about something growing clearer, with Karkaroff sounding almost frantic. Harry and Hermione both felt quite suspicious of this, but she prodded him to keep walking so that Snape wouldn’t find them and use whatever excuse he could to punish them. Harry didn’t hesitate to follow her advice considering Snape would be positively gleeful at having an opportunity to torment and humiliate him, especially if Snape caught him alone with Hermione, the greasy hook-nosed bastard.</p>
<p>The second, and much more pleasantly surprising for Harry, was when they met Cedric and Cho at the doorway to the inside of the castle. Luckily, since Hermione had already unlinked herself from him in case they did unfortunately run into Snape, they didn’t face any uneasy questions about why they were together in the garden. Cedric ended up taking him aside and, wanting to repay Harry for his warning about the dragons in the first task, gave him a clue about deciphering the golden egg. Cedric said to mull things over with the egg in a bath, and even gave him the password to the prefects’ bathroom. While he was a little confused about the exact meaning of the clue, he knew he could brainstorm with Hermione (or more likely, she would figure it out much more quickly than him), and so gave thanks to Cedric for being willing to help, who waved it off and said it was nothing. The two returned to Cho and Hermione, who were still waiting at the rose garden entrance, and then Cedric and Cho walked off down the garden path.</p>
<p>Harry watched as the two left, and he heard Hermione speak up, "So what was it that Cedric wanted?"</p>
<p>He chuckled a bit before speaking, "He actually gave me a hint about what to do with the golden egg. Said he wanted to repay me for telling him about the dragons. I’m still a bit unsure as to what exactly his clue means, but I was hoping that you might be willing to think it over with me?" He finally turned to Hermione, but what he saw concerned him.</p>
<p>She gave him a smile and said, "Well that’s great, how nice of him!" The smile, however, wasn’t fully reaching her eyes, and Harry could see apprehension in her expression before she looked away from him. What was going on, he anxiously thought, everything seemed to be going so well until now. Had he done something wrong? But when he turned to see what she was looking at, he realized she was staring down the garden path, and a light bulb sparked to life within his mind. She was staring down the garden path, where Cedric and Cho had left… she was worrying about Cho!</p>
<p>While a small part of him felt hurt that she would still think he might want Cho even after everything he had told Hermione that night, he immediately squashed it down because he could understand the possible logic that might be filling her head. He had been crushing on Cho for the better part of a year, even thinking some about her during the wait in the entrance hall before Hermione came down those steps and washed away every single thought of Cho. There was also the fact that he had never given any indication about thinking of Hermione as more than a friend until tonight. So, if she felt some fear about not being good enough, he would reassure her, pick her up just as she did for him. He would make certain she completely and totally knows where his priorities stand from this moment.</p>
<p>Hermione, meanwhile, had been trying to fight the turbulence within her mind. She talked a bit with Cho while Cedric was away with Harry, simply asking the fifth-year girl about how the ball had been going for her, but the conversation was a little stilted as they were essentially strangers to each other, so the two mostly waited quietly until the boys returned. And during that time, her insecurities started growing again, causing worry to take over her mind. She was truly happy that Harry was getting a way to make more progress in figuring out the golden egg, but she couldn’t sweep away that feeling of distress within her as she turned to stare out into the garden. Harry had a crush on Cho for most of this year, and she was still afraid that those feelings had not entirely gone away. Afraid that she wouldn’t be good enough to hold onto him for a long and more intimate relationship. But at the same time, she felt so guilty for being even remotely afraid of that, because she <em>knew</em> Harry would never have said that he would be willing to risk a deeper relationship with her, even being willing to give up his friendship with Ron for her sake, if he didn’t truly mean it. She was also anxious, however, about admitting her worries to Harry because she feared that he may take it as her not really trusting him. So, she remained silent, entirely unaware that Harry had been studying her as she was lost in her torment.</p>
<p>"Hermione."</p>
<p>She jumped a little at hearing Harry call her name and felt a bit sheepish that she had gone so deep into her mind and lost awareness of her surroundings. He stepped in front of her, and her breath hitched a little at the grave, solemn look on his face. She remained quiet, thinking he needed to tell her something.</p>
<p>Oh no, she suddenly thought with fright, please no. This couldn’t be happening…</p>
<p>She silently prayed, as every fiber of her spirit was trembling at the idea that everything she had thought regarding Harry and Cho was actually about to come true.</p>
<p>But then…</p>
<p>Without speaking a word, he took her right hand in his left, placed it on his chest right over his heart, and gently held it there, his hand on top of hers. Even though his overall expression was still serious, she saw his eyes soften just as they had at the fountain, tickling her heart with a flare of hope. And then, he spoke to her.</p>
<p>"I’m all yours… don’t forget that."</p>
<p>She couldn’t keep the tears from spilling at his declaration, and why should she even want to? He had realized exactly what she was frightened of, and with one action and six words, he managed to destroy every bit of terror within her. Never before had Hermione felt so utterly <em>jubilant</em> to have been so utterly wrong in her mind. She wanted to laugh, but with her running emotions, it came out much like a watery sob. Of course, Harry being the silly, noble boy that he is, he absolutely took it the wrong way and immediately panicked.</p>
<p>"Oh, Hermione, no! Please don’t cry! I was just trying to – "</p>
<p>She shut him up in the best way possible: with a soft, lingering kiss. He hesitated for a second but quickly closed his eyes as he became lost in her affection. When they separated, she didn’t say a word, but rather took his right hand and lovingly held it close to her heart, in the same way as he had done.</p>
<p>She was wearing the most beautiful smile he had yet seen on her, and she quietly said, "And I’m all yours," filling him with joy. She understood exactly what he had been trying to do. Then, she began to talk.</p>
<p>"I’m sorry for being so ridiculous, Harry. I – "</p>
<p>This time, he interrupted Hermione with a finger to the lips. Removing it before speaking, he said, "No need. I know how I’ve had a crush on Cho for a while, and I never before gave any indication about thinking more of you. I can understand your worries given how this," waving his finger back and forth between them for a second, "may seem quite sudden. But after having the epiphany that I had been unappreciative of you and could easily lose you from my life, I realized that, instead of looking ahead for a girl, perhaps I should have been looking at my side for the right girl the entire time."</p>
<p>Hermione put a hand on Harry’s cheek and affectionately said, "Since when did you become so poetic?"</p>
<p>He smirked at her and joked, "I don’t know about poetic, but I was just trying to think of what my best friend might do in the same situation. She’s unquestionably brilliant, you know."</p>
<p>Smirking right back at him, she responded, "If she’s so smart, then perhaps you would do well to hold onto her, wouldn’t you say?"</p>
<p>His expression changing into a kind smile, Harry reached forward and brought their foreheads together just like he had at the fountain. "Yeah, always."</p>
<p>Hermione simply gave a content sigh in response, and the two were happy to just stand there, basking in each other’s presence. After a minute, though, Harry glanced into the doorway they were standing in front of and reluctantly sighed.</p>
<p>"As much as I don’t want to move from this spot with you, I suppose we should get moving back to the Tower. Hopefully, it’s still early enough that we can avoid a mob of people. What do you say?" She gave a small nod and linked her arm into his again, which slightly puzzled him since he thought she wouldn’t want to be caught in any sort of compromising position given what she said regarding Snape, but he didn’t say anything and just enjoyed the closeness as the two continued on their way through the castle.</p>
<p>Luck seemed to be on their side for once, as they were able to make it to Gryffindor Tower with no interruptions and having only passed a couple of other students that paid them no mind at all. Climbing through the portrait hole into the common room, they found it to be deserted, so either the ball was still going on or they were much, much later than they had anticipated.</p>
<p>Harry walked over to check the clock on the wall. "The clock reads about ten o’clock, which means we’re definitely early, considering the ball was scheduled to last from eight until midnight."</p>
<p>"Good to know, thank you," Hermione said as she sat on the couch. She undid the straps of her heels and freed her feet from their confines before flopping back against the couch. "Oh, I hope my feet can forgive me. I was only in those shoes for a few hours, but I can just hear my toes crying out and asking why did I subject them to this."</p>
<p>Harry shook his head in amusement before an idea popped into his mind. He made his way to the couch and sat next to her. "Pull your feet up."</p>
<p>"What?" Hermione was puzzled at his request.</p>
<p>"Pull your feet up here, I’ve got an idea that I hope you’ll like."</p>
<p>She still wasn’t sure what Harry was getting at, but she obeyed him and lifted up her feet, plopping them into his lap. Thus, she was unprepared when he took her right foot and began massaging it.</p>
<p>"Really?" The hint of astonishment in her tone said to him that this was something she never expected anyone would do for her. While continuing to rub her foot, he turned his head to her. She noticed the slight pink twinge to his cheeks before he replied.</p>
<p>"Well, I just thought I could try something that would help you feel better."</p>
<p>The gratitude in her eyes said everything he needed to know, but then she flashed that much-too-tempting smirk and said in a sensual tone that threatened to send all of his blood southward, "Then by all means, Mr. Potter, please continue," as she laid back against the arm of the couch. Harry’s face flushed red and his mind basically shut down at this, so he merely nodded and turned back to his task, not noticing Hermione silently giggle at his awkwardness.</p>
<p>He rubbed and caressed her right foot and ankle for a few more minutes before putting down that foot and repeating the process with her left. When he finished, he turned to see her wearing a small smile, eyes closed in bliss, and looking more peaceful than he had ever seen her.</p>
<p>"Hermione?" He whispered as quietly as he could so as to not disturb her if she was truly asleep. To his surprise, however, her eyes immediately popped open to stare at him, though the smile never left her face.</p>
<p>"I’m still here, I haven’t fallen asleep on you just yet. Simply relishing the fact that I just got a foot massage from my boyfriend, which is a sentence I can’t say I ever thought would leave my mouth."</p>
<p>He wanted to joke back, but the weight of her words hit him with the force of a wrecking ball, and his mind froze. He knew, after everything they had said to one another in the rose garden, that this should be minor in comparison, but to him, her statement was almost like an official stamp. He couldn’t help feeling euphoric that she actually called him her boyfriend.</p>
<p>Hermione, however, had seen him slightly tense up and was a bit uneasy about his reaction. She felt the flicker of fear start up, but she decided this time to ruthlessly crush it down and face this head-on. If she could reveal her feelings to Harry in the first place, she could damn well fight for them and try to talk him through any doubts he may have. Thus, gathering her confidence, she kept her legs in his lap but simply shifted closer to him. She snuggled into his left side and placed her head on his shoulder. To her relief, she felt his arm go around and hold her, making her believe that everything was alright and that hopefully he was just caught off guard by her statement.</p>
<p>Looking up to find him gazing at her with that soft expression, she locked her eyes onto his and began speaking. "I know that we technically never made things official while we were in the rose garden, but after everything that was said, it just felt right to me. To call you my boyfriend. Because I wouldn’t want anyone else to be in that position."</p>
<p>Harry interceded, “No, please believe me that it’s nothing wrong. It’s just… when you called me that, it finally hit me how <em>real</em> this is, like you were making it official. And yes, given all the things that were revealed in the garden, this probably should have been small in comparison, but I couldn’t help feeling incredibly happy that a brilliant, beautiful, wonderful girl like you actually wants to be with me. Me,” and his voice started to grow shaky, “the one that causes you to be in danger for being my friend because I can’t seem to go a year without being in mortal peril. Me, the idiot that ignored you for so long last year over an anonymously-sent broomstick that you had every right to think could have been perilous. Me, the absolute fool that has always taken Ron’s side in the past even when I should have stuck up for you – “</p>
<p>Hermione could no longer bear to listen to Harry continue this self-flagellation, so she made her boldest move yet. She sat up and shifted so that she was sitting on her knees in his lap, straddling him. He instantly shut up, and his eyes became larger than dinner plates as he put his arms around her waist to steady her. Keeping her brown eyes locked onto his emerald pools, she placed both of her hands flat on his chest, and heard his breath hitch. Then, she slowly slid her hands up his chest until her arms were wrapped around his neck, and then linked her hands together at the back of his neck. There was no hiding the blush on Harry’s face, but her plan was working as she could see his gaze starting to go gentle again. It was here that she finally spoke.</p>
<p>“Then what do you say we keep that happiness going. Harry Potter, will you be my boyfriend, and allow me to be your girlfriend?”</p>
<p>And there it was, the smile she so much loved to see on him. “Yes, I would love that, Hermione Granger.”</p>
<p>She felt quite giddy at seeing joy return to his expression. Thus, she couldn’t help but to pull herself closer and seal their declaration with a slow, deep kiss. Feeling him wrap his arms even tighter around her and pull her body right into his chest, she couldn’t stop the satisfied moan that left her as they continued to explore and taste one another, the kiss growing more and more heated. She started rubbing her hands up and down his back, and his breath hitched at the action. She took advantage of his momentary pause to pounce on him, kissing her way up the left side of his neck, and very lightly nibbling the tip of his ear. The gasp this brought from Harry, and the resulting tension in his lap, made her feel so triumphant that she almost wished she could rub it in the face of the entire wizarding world. She was, however, briefly interrupted in her attack when she heard Harry speak up.</p>
<p>“Hermione, as bloody wonderful as this is, maybe we’d better stop for now.”</p>
<p>She did let off on her kisses, but instead of pulling back to face him, she merely leaned her mouth as close as possible to his ear and then softly whispered, “Are you sure about that? It would seem to me that one part of you would like to keep going, wouldn’t it?” Of course, she knew that they were both a little too young at the moment to get much hotter and heavier, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t have a little fun in teasing him first.</p>
<p>Oh bugger, Harry embarrassingly thought, she felt it. He was at least grateful he could hide the massive blush on his face since she wasn’t looking straight at him. It was taking every fiber of his being to resist his desires, but he managed to force out the words. “For one, we’re in the middle of the common room where anybody could walk in – “</p>
<p>“Is that your way of asking if we can go to your dormitory?” In her mind, she couldn’t believe that she actually said this. God, what was this boy doing to her that she could sound like such a sex kitten? She needed to be careful so that she wasn’t pushing them too far.</p>
<p>Harry was desperately trying to think of the worst thing imaginable in order to push blood flow back to his actual brain instead of his carnal one. He ended up getting Snape in a dress doing the can-can, which nearly made him want to vomit on the spot, but it worked at the very least, and he was able to form words in his mind again. “And two, and more importantly, well, like you said in the garden, we’re still kind of young, right? Not to mention that, including the time in the garden, we’ve only been together for hardly an hour. I just… I don’t want to go too fast and do anything that you might regret later.”</p>
<p>Her heart fluttering at his nobility, especially considering that any other teenage boy probably would have immediately jumped at the implication of her second question, Hermione decided that she’d teased him more than enough. She pulled away just far enough so that she could look Harry in the eyes, and then, with a gentle smile, slowly leaned forward to touch her forehead to his.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Harry,” she began apologetically. “I couldn’t help teasing you a little when I felt your reaction. I actually agree that we’re a bit young to go <em>that</em> far right now. I was just caught up in my euphoria about, well, making you happy,” blushing slightly as she ended.</p>
<p>Harry chuckled, “You definitely don’t ever have to apologize for my happiness, Hermione. Believe me, I was quite happy indeed. You also, however, have no idea how insanely hard it was resisting you. I ended up trying to think of Snape in a dress doing the can-can to get my mind working.”</p>
<p>The belly-laugh that exploded from Hermione at this was so great that she buried her head in his shoulder to try and muffle it. She had to stay that way for a minute, trying to control herself.</p>
<p>“Well, I’m glad to know my misery can bring you such joy, Miss Granger,” Harry said with as much sarcasm as possible. When Hermione finally calmed down enough to turn back to him, she saw him wearing a teasing smirk of his own. She didn’t say a word in response, but merely stuck her tongue out playfully at him. He surprised her, however, when he instantly leaned in to catch her for another kiss, lasting for a few seconds before they broke away with blissful smiles.</p>
<p>With a regretful sigh, Harry said, “You know, we’re really risking getting caught the longer we sit here. Especially since you said there were, well… others, that you weren’t up to dealing with tonight. It might be a good idea for us to turn in for the night.”</p>
<p>Hermione didn’t need any clarification to know who he was talking about. Heaving a sigh of her own, she nodded and, as he released her, finally shifted off to sit next to his left side. However, he was a tad confused when, instead of grabbing her shoes and getting ready to head to her dormitory, she remained sitting, with a pensive expression. Thus, he was wholly unprepared for the next words that left her mouth.</p>
<p>“Can I stay with you tonight?”</p>
<p>Harry was totally flabbergasted. “But… I… what?”</p>
<p>The corner of her mouth twitched upward for a second before she became serious again. “Can I stay with you tonight?”</p>
<p>“Hermione, didn’t we both just agree that it was too soon to do anything like that?”</p>
<p>“Well yes, Harry, I think it’s too early at this moment for us to be… having sex,” the blush rising to her face as she said this. “All I want is to sleep next to you. I… this night has been amazing, and I don’t want it to end. And I know how foolish this will sound, but part of me is worried that if I go to sleep alone tonight, then I’ll wake up tomorrow morning and all of this will have just been a dream,” her eyes silently pleading to him as she spoke.</p>
<p>He became contemplative at this reveal, and responded after a few seconds. “You know we’ll never hear the end of it if we’re caught together, even if we haven’t actually done anything more. And that’s not even getting into the gigantic amount of trouble we’ll be in with Professor McGonagall. I don’t want things to be harder on you than they already have been this year. Are you sure you’re willing to risk that?”</p>
<p>She just stared at him, without saying a word, before taking his right hand and holding it over her heart.</p>
<p>Then, she quietly proclaimed, “I’m willing, Harry. Completely.”</p>
<p>Somehow, even after all the events of the night, she was still able to leave him at a loss for words with the depths of her feelings. The Trevor-sized lump in his throat had returned, and it was taking all he could not to cry in his elation. Realizing, however, that Hermione had still been anxiously staring at him, he finally got the wheels of his mind turning again and spoke.</p>
<p>“Alright, let’s do it.”</p>
<p>She flashed him a beaming smile before, without warning, launching into his arms for a rib-cracking hug. They pulled apart after a few seconds, before he said, “Let’s go to our separate dormitories first and change into our night clothes, and then meet back down here. I’ll bring the Cloak down for you to have until tomorrow, in case you couldn’t leave without otherwise alerting someone.”</p>
<p>Hermione simply nodded her agreement, before moving to gather her shoes. And as she stood up from the couch, Harry remained sitting for a bit longer, just watching her. He was so thrilled to have someone that could feel so deeply for him, he believed there was nothing that could ruin the happiness within him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Path I Choose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He should have known what would happen when thinking anything along those lines.</p>
<p>Hermione had barely made it past the couch on her way to the girls’ dormitory when the portrait door suddenly swung open, and the one person that Harry and Hermione had hoped not to meet tonight walked into the common room, slamming the portrait closed behind him.</p>
<p>"Oh, Ron!" Hermione exclaimed. Ron simply stared at Hermione, without saying a word.</p>
<p>Harry internally groaned while sitting up a little straighter on the couch. He should have realized that his regular luck would eventually kick in, considering how absolutely incredible the last couple of hours were. It seemed that they would have that confrontation earlier than he’d hoped. It wouldn’t surprise him if Ron took the news of Harry and Hermione being together as some kind of betrayal, given that Ron seemed to believe nobody else would have ever asked Hermione to the ball since he said she was lying about already having a partner. Combining that with Ron’s jealousy when someone else gets things that he may desire, like Harry’s name coming out of the Goblet, only spelled disaster. Whatever happened, though, Harry had made a promise to Hermione that he would stand by her. If that meant he would lose a friendship tonight, then so be it.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Hermione dropped her shoes next to the couch before walking over to the clock, talking as she did so. "What are you doing back, Ron? Is the ball over already? Well, the clock says that it’s about ten-thirty, so it shouldn’t be just yet. Did something happen?" She turned back to Ron, who hadn’t moved away from his spot near the closed portrait.</p>
<p>Ron’s expression was flat and unreadable, and it was causing her trepidation to return. Rather than answering her question, Ron merely turned to look at Harry before saying, "Harry, what the hell happened to you, mate? I never saw you after that first dance."</p>
<p>Harry responded somewhat cautiously, "I left the Great Hall to get some air and quiet, and then went out to the rose garden for a while before coming back to the common room." While it wasn’t an outright lie, he was definitely withholding key information on what exactly happened. He then said, trying to put Ron back on track, "And… you kind of ignored Hermione’s question there. How were things at the ball? Did you and Padma have a good time?"</p>
<p>"Oh, it was wonderful sitting at a table all alone," Ron said with heaps of sarcasm, before turning back to Hermione and walking towards her until he was just a few steps away. "Meanwhile, I’m sure you just had a phenomenal time, didn’t you?"</p>
<p>Hermione wanted to get clarification on what he meant by being at a table alone considering he was supposed to be Padma’s partner, but his second remark made her assume that he was mad about Viktor, and thus she began dreading the inevitable fight that would erupt. She steeled herself and decided to just try ripping the bandage off immediately.</p>
<p>"Ron, is this about me being Viktor’s partner?"</p>
<p>"If you have to ask," he said scathingly, "why should I tell you?"</p>
<p>Exasperated, she huffed, "Ron, I don’t want to play games. So, if you have something – "</p>
<p>"YES, YOU WENT WITH KRUM!" Ron exploded, his face going red, and she jumped a little from the sudden outburst. "He’s from Durmstrang! He’s competing against Harry, against Hogwarts! You – you’re fraternizing with the enemy, that’s what!"</p>
<p>Hermione’s expression turned hard before she said, "Really? First of all, who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who’s got a model of him up in their dormitory?!"</p>
<p>Ron ignored this entirely. "I suppose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"</p>
<p>She sighed, "Well yes, Viktor did ask me there, but that’s not – "</p>
<p>"Bet you tried to get him to join spew, didn’t you?"</p>
<p>Harry just kept watching from the couch in silence, rage building up within him. At Ron’s second interruption, his fists clenched and started trembling.</p>
<p>"No, I wasn’t! If you really want to know, he – he said he’d been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn’t been able to pluck up the courage!" Hermione tensed up after realizing she said this, wondering how Ron would try to use this against her.</p>
<p>And use it, he did. "Oh, that’s a likely story, isn’t it?! He knows you hang around Harry. He’s just trying to get inside information on him! Or get near enough to jinx him!"</p>
<p>That he legitimately thought she would <em>ever</em> do anything to betray Harry cut Hermione deeply to the bone. She could feel tears starting to build up in her eyes, but she refused to give Ron the satisfaction of knowing he got to her.</p>
<p>Forcing the words out, and grateful that her voice didn’t shake, "Ron, I would never – "</p>
<p>"Or he’s trying to get you to help him figure out what his egg means! The two of you could probably work a lot out in your cozy little library sessions – "</p>
<p>"ENOUGH!"</p>
<p>Ron and Hermione both instantly went quiet and turned to Harry, who had stood from the couch. Neither of them had ever heard such sheer conviction in Harry’s voice, nor seen such a blazing fury in his eyes. Hermione would be lying to herself if she said that it didn’t turn her on a little, but that was neither here nor there. Instead, she just kept her eyes on Harry as he started walking over to where she and Ron were.</p>
<p>Ron was the first to speak, "What is it, mate? Got something to say to her, too?"</p>
<p>Harry paused for a couple of seconds and just glared at Ron, who actually started paling in the face from the look he was receiving. Then, continuing his deliberate walk, Harry made his way to stand with Hermione on her right side, gave her a short nod, and turned forward to face Ron.</p>
<p>"I do have something to say, Ron," he coldly said. "But not to Hermione."</p>
<p>Ron was baffled, "What? What do you mean, then?"</p>
<p>Harry continued to give a hard stare before saying, "First, Ron, I didn’t have a problem with Hermione being Viktor’s partner to the ball." Not exactly the truth, because he <em>did</em> have a problem with it only in the sense that he wished he hadn’t been so stupid to realize Hermione was always right there with him until she was already taken, but he was in no way going to start this conversation with one of the biggest revelations.</p>
<p>Ron interjected, with the color returning to his face, "Oh, so you’re on a first-name basis with him too now, then?"</p>
<p>"<em>Shut up, </em>Ron<em>.</em>" The vitriol in Harry’s voice caused Ron to go wide-eyed and slack-jawed. "You interrupted Hermione three times in a row. You <em>don’t</em> get any more from this point on, understand?"</p>
<p>Ron just gave a nod and wisely remained silent.</p>
<p>"As I was saying, I didn’t have a problem with Viktor taking Hermione. She is allowed to go with whoever she wants to. I would think that, as her <em>friend</em>, you would have a little more belief in her ability to not just reveal secrets to anyone that may ask, especially considering that even in just first year, Hermione lied to the teachers about the troll in order to keep the two of us out of trouble."</p>
<p>He’s really doing it, Hermione thought, her heart singing in joy as she watched Harry. He was keeping his promise about not allowing Ron to lash out at her as he pleased.</p>
<p>"And second," Harry continued, "Hermione managed to find me after the first dance, and the two of us have stayed together since that point. Hermione even said that she talked to Viktor while dancing and told him she could only give him that one dance because she wanted to spend the rest of the night with her friends."</p>
<p>Ron became quite confused. "Well then why didn’t I ever see you guys, then?!"</p>
<p>Before Harry could speak, Hermione placed her hand on his arm.</p>
<p>When he turned his head to her, she simply asked, "May I?" He nodded at her, so she turned back to Ron.</p>
<p>“Because quite frankly, I was afraid you would have the exact reaction you just gave me. Even disregarding the fact that I had already accepted the offer to go with Viktor, the way you asked me to the ball was like I was a discarded toy that you always ignore and only found because you wanted to keep someone else from playing with it. You actually said, ‘OK, OK. We know you’re a girl. That do? Will you come now?’ Really, Ron, that’s how you think you should ask a girl to a formal ball?!”</p>
<p>Harry noted that Hermione’s face was turning slightly red in her anger. He was glad that she was getting a chance to vent about how Ron had acted towards her, so he wisely kept his mouth shut so that she could let loose every complaint she had.</p>
<p>“And then, you had the absolute gall to say that I was just trying to get out of going with Neville by telling him I was already being escorted by someone else. What was I supposed to think you would do when you <em>actually</em> found out who I came with?”</p>
<p>Harry decided to jump in. “There’s also the fact, Ron, that you explicitly said Hermione was lying, after she repeated that she was going with someone already and then stomped up the stairs to the girls’ dormitory.” He then nodded sheepishly to Hermione, trying to apologize for the interruption.</p>
<p>Hermione returned the nod, before continuing in a calm but cold tone, “So, with all that, is it so hard to believe that I would be hesitant to hang around you after everything that happened, Ron? Thus, when the dance ended, I went to look for Harry, who it turns out had already disappeared from the Great Hall. Luckily, I managed to find him, then we went out to the rose garden, just talked with one another, and finally decided to just come back to the Tower, arriving here at about ten o’clock.”</p>
<p>Ron huffed a bit, before turning his gaze to Harry. “If that’s her story, then why did you just leave first thing and never look for me at all?”</p>
<p>This might be it, Harry thought. They were finally coming to the large fork in the path. He knew that if he told Ron the actual reason that he left the ball, it would lead to a confession of his feelings about Hermione. But if he couldn’t be honest, then what would that really say about how highly he thought of Hermione? Besides, he told her that he was all hers, and that he would take on the world to be with her if every person was against them. So, stealing a quick glance at her with his peripheral vision, as a reminder of what he was fighting for, he took a deep breath to steel himself before he answered.</p>
<p>“Because I was too occupied in my mind after realizing how much of an idiot that I was to not have first thought of Hermione when it came to finding a partner to the ball.”</p>
<p>His friends were quick to react to his revelation. Ron took on a deeply confused expression, and when Harry turned to Hermione, he found her looking at him with wide, pleading eyes, almost as if she couldn’t believe he was already willing to confess to Ron. He merely gave her a deliberate and determined nod, and he saw the apprehension fade away and a quick smile just for him appear, before she returned the nod.</p>
<p>When they turned back to Ron, his eyes had narrowed slightly, and his cheeks were starting to turn red again. He slowly asked, “So, what did you mean by that, Harry?”</p>
<p>Harry’s gaze turned to stone as he responded, “Exactly what I said, Ron. I was a damned fool to never have thought of Hermione when the Yule Ball was announced. Who has been one of my best friends for three years now? Who has consistently put herself in harm’s way for me? Who has been the one that’s always looking out for me, even when I was too stupid to realize it like with the broom last year? Who is the <em>one person</em> that stuck by me after Halloween, when the entire school thought I was nothing more than an attention-seeking cheat for my name coming out of the Goblet? Who can you think of that fits all of those criteria?”</p>
<p>Ron’s lips narrowed into a frown, but he kept quiet, knowing he couldn’t exactly refute any of that.</p>
<p>Hermione, on the other hand, felt elation growing within her once again at Harry’s words. Even if they weren’t really anything new compared to everything that he had already said directly to her since the garden, their impact wasn’t lessened at all and, gazing at Harry, she couldn’t help the small smile that reappeared on her face. With her focus entirely on Harry as he spoke, she never saw Ron’s eyes narrow even more at her display, as Harry continued.</p>
<p>“So yes, all I could think about was how stupid I was to have been so unappreciative of Hermione that I never considered her for the ball. I told Parvati that my mind was focused elsewhere, though never telling exactly where, and couldn’t be a good partner to her for the rest of the evening because I would just be brooding. Then, I left and sat on the second set of stairs in the entrance hall, miserably thinking about how bad of a friend I had been to Hermione and why would she even want to be my friend, when Hermione found me.”</p>
<p>“And helped to pull you out of that noble self-flagellation you were so intent on doing,” Hermione interrupted with a hint of teasing.</p>
<p>“And actually, Ron,” turning back to him as she continued, “since Harry has been telling all of this, the actual reason that I wanted to stop my evening with Viktor,” noticing Ron’s angry blinks when she said Viktor’s name, “is because… I had seen a few of Harry’s reactions to Viktor escorting me, and was too worried about him to not go after him and see if he was alright.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course you would,” Ron muttered under his breath, though not quietly enough that either Harry or Hermione missed it.</p>
<p>Harry took a deep breath, deciding to bite the bullet once and for all. “Look Ron, long story short, Hermione reaffirmed that she would always be my friend, and then we walked out to the fountain in the rose garden. And while we were out there… well…”</p>
<p>At his pause, rather than using words, Harry looked down to Hermione’s right hand, took hold of it, and intertwined their fingers. Then, he looked up into Hermione’s eyes as softly as he could, before squeezing her hand and then turning back to Ron.</p>
<p>The two could see Ron’s face flushing more and more, becoming nearly as red as a tomato. Hermione gave a squeeze of her own to Harry’s hand, silently telling him she would stick with him through this.</p>
<p>Ron finally spoke, in what might have been as scornful a tone as Malfoy would use, “So you two just happen to decide to get together after leaving me all alone, is that it?”</p>
<p>Locking his eyes onto Hermione, “And you, are you just making your way through all the Triwizard champions now? What, if there’s another event before the end of the year, are you going to drop Harry and take up with Cedric Diggory – “</p>
<p>“Choose your next words <em>very carefully</em>, Ron,” Harry said as venomously as he could. This time, Ron didn’t back down and kept the angry glare on his face. At that point, something finally clicked for Hermione, something she couldn’t believe she had missed, and she quickly interrupted before things could come to blows or hexes.</p>
<p>“You’re jealous, aren’t you.” She saw Ron scoff and the frown on his face deepen, but his eyes looked down and away, and he said nothing. She took this as a confirmation of her suspicions.</p>
<p>“You are,” she continued in an interrogative tone. “And why is that? Is it because you don’t want to lose out to Harry at something again, like when you abandoned him after believing he entered himself into the tournament? That seems to be the most logical conclusion in my eyes, because it <em>can’t</em> simply be you fancying me. I have a very hard time believing that your actions might stem from any place of liking me, Ron, whether it be friendship or something more. Because I think someone that fancies me would want me to be happy. He wouldn’t make fun of my interests. He wouldn’t try to use me as a partner at the last minute due to thinking that no one else would ever give me the time of day. He wouldn’t call me a liar when I tell him I’m already going with someone else. And he wouldn’t be so distrustful and jealous that he would accuse me of giving away secrets about my best friend.</p>
<p>“But there <em>is</em> someone that truly fancies me, Ron. Someone who only wanted me to have a happy time tonight, even if that meant he was completely miserable. Someone who was willing to look back at his treatment of me, and felt shame at thinking he had been terrible to me in the past. Someone who was willing to listen to me when I needed to tell him something.”</p>
<p>She paused, taking a glimpse down at her hand joined with Harry’s. She squeezed his hand a bit tighter, her heart fluttering when he responded with a squeeze of his own, before turning back to Ron.</p>
<p>“Someone who told me that he would take on the entire world, should it turn against us, just to remain at my side.</p>
<p>“I’m quite certain I don’t need to tell you the name of this person, do I?”</p>
<p>At this point, Ron was more staring past them than at them, though the livid expression and frown had yet to leave his face. Harry decided now was the time to truly lay everything out on the line.</p>
<p>“Yes Ron, I choose Hermione, and she chooses me. I finally realized she is the one person that I can’t lose from my life. So now, we come to a possible impasse. You were one of the first friends I made coming to Hogwarts, Ron, with only Hagrid being earlier than you. And frankly, I’ve forgiven a lot of you when it comes to both me and Hermione.</p>
<p>“While Hermione was killing herself last year with all her classes as well as helping Hagrid with Buckbeak, we ignored her for months over a broom and a rat, even though she had every right to be concerned about the broom being anonymously sent, and her cat was right to be suspicious of the rat since it turned out to be an Animagus in disguise. I forgave you with nary an apology after you abandoned me out of jealousy from Halloween until the first task, while Hermione stood against the entire school to remain at my side, even bringing me breakfast the morning after so that I wouldn’t have to face everyone in the Great Hall. I never said a word against you not only when you essentially acted as though you were doing her a favor by asking her to the Yule Ball, which by the way is such a Malfoy move that I wouldn’t be surprised if you had taken ferret lessons,” to which Ron widened his eyes in rage but thankfully remained silent due to Harry’s earlier warnings, “but also when you called her a liar after she went to the dormitory.</p>
<p>“The easy road stops here, Ron. I’ll no longer sit idly by and let you treat Hermione like so much rubbish. And if she thinks that I’m being too easy on you about some issue, I plan on listening to and being more considerate of her before I make a final decision.”</p>
<p>Coming to the worst part, Harry gravely said, “And now, you’ve got a path to choose. If you are willing to take all this into account, and make an effort to grow and actually treat Hermione like a true friend should, then you’ll never hear a peep out of me and will still be one of my best friends. If you’re not, and you treat this like a betrayal in the same way as you did with the Goblet of Fire, then… our friendship may never be the same, if it even remains a friendship. The choice is yours, Ron, and yours alone…”</p>
<p>The only sound to be heard in the common room was the crackling of the fire. Between the trio, there was just a stifling silence as Harry and Hermione waited for Ron to say something. Hermione took a glance at Harry, who turned to her a second later as though he felt her gaze, and they were both wearing the same uneasy expression. She just gave his hand another squeeze in solidarity, causing his mouth to curl in a split-second smile before they both turned back to Ron.</p>
<p>After a minute, with nary a word, Ron just turned and stalked off towards the portrait hole, filling Harry with sadness. While he had zero doubt that Hermione was the most important person in his life, he still lamented the fact that he was about to lose probably the only other close friend he had.</p>
<p>“Ron.”</p>
<p>Hermione spoke with some remorse, causing Ron to stop at the portrait door right as he was reaching to open it.</p>
<p>“We’re sorry it came to this.”</p>
<p>Ron only looked angrily over his shoulder at her. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but then just closed it after a second without a word and shook his head. Then, he wrenched the portrait open and stomped out, slamming it shut with all his might as he left.</p>
<p>Harry just stood there with closed eyes, slowly shaking his head, disappointment etched all over his face. No matter her own feelings, Hermione hated the fact that Harry may have just lost a friend. Keeping hold of his left hand, she moved to stand in front of him and, as tenderly as she could, placed her own left hand on his cheek. Those emerald eyes she could so easily lose herself in popped open at this and locked onto her chocolate ones.</p>
<p>Trying to look at him with as much love as she could, Hermione quietly said, “I’m sorry, Harry.”</p>
<p>The corner of his mouth curled for a second, as he took a deep breath before responding, “I’ve still got you, right?”</p>
<p>She gave a heartfelt smile and said, “Yes, I’m all yours.”</p>
<p>“Then… I’ll be alright.” His expression became that oh-so-soft one that tickled her heart every time he gave it to her. “He made his choice, and I’ve made mine.”</p>
<p>Then, he said in a downcast manner, “I suppose my Malfoy comment probably didn’t help much, now that I think about it. He’ll say he’s nothing like that snake, and never forgive me for making the comparison.”</p>
<p>Hermione replied, “While Ron is obviously not a malicious bigot who hates my very existence like Malfoy, the way he asked me to the ball <em>was</em> completely atrocious and done in a manner that seemed as though he believed no one would have ever given me even a first look. So no, regarding his actions in that instance, I don’t think you were wrong to make that comparison. Besides, after my comment beforehand about him being jealous of you, he was probably already angry enough to not listen to anything either of us said after that, since you had already shown that you were now sticking up for me.”</p>
<p>“Well, while I agree with your jealousy comment, he would never admit whether you were right on that count anyway, considering he was lashing out and trying to hurt you from the beginning.” Harry then gave a little sigh and looked down. Hermione just stood there silently and squeezed his left hand, trying to use her presence to give him whatever comfort she could.</p>
<p>After a few seconds, he looked back at her with a gentle smile. “Well, what’s done is done now. It’ll be up to him to make the next move if he ever wants our friendship to remain the same, because I won’t back down regarding you being treated better. I can’t say that losing him won’t hurt for a little bit, but I’ll come through as long as you’re with me. You and me, I like to think we make a pretty good team, don’t we?”</p>
<p>She full-on grinned at this and replied, “That we do, Harry Potter, that we do.”</p>
<p>Without another word, Harry leaned forward and caught Hermione in a long, affectionate kiss. She shifted her arms to latch around his neck and hold him closer as their mouths moved against one another. When they parted and stared at each other, she knowingly smirked at him exactly like she had done coming down those steps in the entrance hall, almost as if to remind him of how the night started. He smirked back and simply nodded, understanding her without speaking a word.</p>
<p>Finally, he turned to the clock. “Getting close to eleven. People are probably going to start coming up soon. Did you want to stick to our plan for tonight?”</p>
<p>Teasing him with her response, “Since when have you ever known me to deviate from a course that I set my mind to?”</p>
<p>“Divination and Muggle Studies.”</p>
<p>She was perplexed for a second, as that was certainly not an answer she was expecting, until she saw what could only be described as an evil grin lighting up Harry’s face. Just like she did at the fountain, she tapped the back of his head as a joking form of disapproval, which only made him somehow grin even harder.</p>
<p>Hermione leaned up to his ear and said, as seductively as she could, “Well then, Mr. Potter, let me rephrase. When have you ever known me to walk away from anything worthwhile?”</p>
<p>She heard Harry’s breath hitch before he replied in a low voice, “Never.”</p>
<p>She chuckled at this before finally letting go of him and grabbing her shoes from the floor. “OK, so we head upstairs to change first and then meet back down here. You’ll let me know if anyone is up there?”</p>
<p>Harry nodded, “I will, though I’ll also bring the Cloak down so if there is anyone else, you can remain unseen.”</p>
<p>He gave her a quick kiss before saying, “See you in a bit.” Then, they both rushed to their respective dormitories to get ready for what would hopefully be a wonderful cap on this eventful night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. From This Moment On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few minutes later, Hermione was dressed in her pajamas and her hair was undone again, though still without much of her normal volume as the Sleekeazy's potion hadn't fully worn off yet, so she made her way back down to the common room. She had been thankful for the fact that no one was in her dormitory yet. She found Harry already waiting by the couch, and he met her at the foot of the steps once he noticed her.</p>
<p>"Here you go," he said, handing the folded-up Invisibility Cloak to her. "You won't need it right now, though. Our room was still completely empty, so let's make haste while there's time."</p>
<p>She nodded and took hold of his hand before saying, "Lead the way, then."</p>
<p>They made the trip up to Harry's bed, but before doing anything else, Harry turned to her and begged, "Please don't get mad at me for what I'm about to do."</p>
<p>Hermione was quite confused on what he meant until he called out, "Dobby!"</p>
<p>With a crack like a whip, the house-elf appeared in front of them. Hermione frowned, her first instinct being to admonish Harry, but she stamped that down because she knew from Harry's plea that whatever request he was about to make of Dobby, he wasn't calling the elf for something trivial. So, she remained silent to see how this would unfold.</p>
<p>Then, Dobby replied with excitement, "Is Harry Potter calling for Dobby? How can Dobby help, sir?"</p>
<p>Harry had thought of this idea after he walked back into the common room, and was quite glad it worked since he hadn't been very sure if Dobby might actually be able to come to him if he just called Dobby's name. Then, he implored to the elf, "Dobby, I'll ask you first. Would you be willing to do something for me tonight? You don't have to if you don't want to, I won't mind if you refuse."</p>
<p>The hyperactive elf replied, "Oh yes, Dobby will gladly help! Just name it, sir!"</p>
<p>"I'd like you to watch over my bed tonight, from out of sight. Hermione is going to stay with me, and I want to make sure no intruders try to mess with or harm us. Make sure no one else gets close to the bed, not even…" Harry had to pause for a second before continuing, "not even Ron. Hermione is too important to me to risk having her get hurt in any way."</p>
<p>Warmth filled Hermione, and her heart gave another delighted flutter at Harry's last statement.</p>
<p>Dobby, meanwhile, started bouncing a bit on his toes. "Oh! If Harry Potter is needing privacy, Dobby knows the perfect place, sir! Dobby heard tell of it from the other house-elves. It is known by us as the Come and Go Room, sir, or else as the Room of Requirement!"</p>
<p>Her curiosity piqued, Hermione asked, "Why is that, Dobby?"</p>
<p>"Because it is a room that a person can only enter," said Dobby seriously, "when they have real need of it. Sometimes it is there, and sometimes it is not, but when it appears, it is always equipped for the seeker's needs. Dobby has used it, miss," said the elf, dropping his voice and looking guilty, "after Harry Potter and friends first came to see Dobby. He had taken Winky in the Room of Requirement so that she could be alone as she screamed and cried, and there was a nice elf-sized bed to settle her on when she was asleep, miss… and Dobby knows Mr. Filch has found extra cleaning materials there when he has run short."</p>
<p>Harry and Hermione both looked at each other with wide eyes. If Dobby spoke true, a room that would change into whatever a person needed opened up so many opportunities, whether the issue was school-related or personal.</p>
<p>Hesitation, however, started to grow within Harry. He was already putting Hermione at risk just with having her go to sleep with him in his bed. How much more trouble would they be in if a teacher found out they not only spent the night together but also did so in such a manner that they were out after curfew for the entire night? He could see it in his mind now, a sneering look of ecstasy on Snape's face as he called for his and Hermione's expulsion…</p>
<p>It seemed, though, that Hermione did not have the same reservations.</p>
<p>"Harry, open up the Marauder's Map. Dobby, could you tell us where exactly this room is located?"</p>
<p>Harry's mind nearly shut down out of surprise seeing Hermione actually asking a house-elf to do something, but he obeyed her without hesitation, pulled the map out of his trunk, and gave the password.</p>
<p>At the same time, Dobby excitedly said, "Oh yes, Miss Hermione! The Room of Requirement is on the seventh floor. Sir and miss will find it across from a tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy. All that must be done is to pace back and forth in front of the tapestry while thinking of what is needed."</p>
<p>Upon checking the map, Harry responded, "There's nobody on the seventh floor right now. Or even the sixth, for that matter."</p>
<p>"Good," Hermione said. "I've got the Cloak. Harry, you keep the map with you. Dobby, would you be willing to take us to where the room is?"</p>
<p>"Dobby is glad to help! Please, take hold of Dobby's hands," he said while putting a hand out to each of them. Harry and Hermione gave a quick glance to each other and slipped one hand into each other's while using their other hand to take hold of Dobby. And with a crack, they all disappeared from the dormitory.</p>
<p>Harry and Hermione weren't prepared for the feeling of displacement from the apparition, or whatever the correct term would be for house-elves, so once they appeared at their destination, the flash of dizziness that hit them caused them to stumble into each other. The only reason they didn't fall was the tight grip they had on each other and on Dobby's hands. Luckily, the feeling passed after a couple of seconds, and they were able to steady themselves and take note of their surroundings.</p>
<p>Harry was the first to see the tapestry on the wall.</p>
<p>"OK, that looks like the tapestry you told us about, Dobby. So now, one of us just walks back and forth here while thinking of what we need?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Harry Potter, sir!" Dobby exclaimed. "But Harry Potter must be careful to be thinking of exactly what is needed from the room."</p>
<p>Hermione jumped in, "Let me try it, Harry. Hopefully, I can make it so that we can't be disturbed by anyone else."</p>
<p>Harry silently nodded, so she began thinking of the best way to word what they needed for the room. What should it be?</p>
<p>I need a single-bed dorm room that only Harry, Dobby, and I can find and enter. Yes, that seemed well enough, she thought.</p>
<p>With that, Hermione began pacing in front of the tapestry while repeating that thought in her mind. After the third repetition, she heard a gasp from Harry and stopped. She found him looking at the wall opposite the tapestry, where there was a door.</p>
<p>Harry said in awe, "Looks like you did it, Hermione. That door wasn't there on the wall before."</p>
<p>She walked over to the door and opened it. Inside, there was what looked to be a smaller-scale replica of the Gryffindor dormitory, with a single bed at the right wall and a crackling fireplace in the wall across from them. Satisfied, she beckoned Harry and Dobby inside, then shut the door before speaking.</p>
<p>"Alright, I asked for a single-bed dorm room that only the three of us could find and enter. Since the room itself looks exactly like what I wanted, hopefully that means it took into account the last part and we'll be safe from anyone that comes around this floor. Although," she said with sudden anxiousness, "I just realized that if anyone checks for us in our beds, they'll see we're gone and know we were out after curfew all night. Oh no, why didn't I think of that? Especially after that argument we had with Ron. What if he starts saying something to you and then, when you obviously couldn't respond, finds out you're not there? Oh, how could I have been so stupid?!"</p>
<p>A look of intense fear washed over her, and Harry could not take it. He immediately moved toward her and grabbed her in a fierce hug before saying, "I could have said no to this in the common room, but I didn't. If anything happens, I'll take every bit of blame. I won't let anything happen to you, Hermione. I promise."</p>
<p>With her head buried in his shoulder, she responded with terror, "Harry, that still means you would have to face massive consequences. What if they end up trying to expel you, or do something else that means we would be separated? I couldn't handle that after tonight, it would kill me!"</p>
<p>Dobby, however, interjected at this point. "Dobby can help Harry Potter and Miss Hermione! Dobby will be back as soon as he can!" And with that, he disappeared.</p>
<p>For a few seconds, Harry and Hermione both stared agape at the spot where Dobby had just been standing, before turning to each other.</p>
<p>She started slowly questioning, "Um, do you – "</p>
<p>"Have any idea," he interrupted, "of what Dobby might be doing?" She merely nodded her head, so he continued. "No, not a clue. But he seemed eager to help, so I'll just trust that he knows what he's doing, though it might be a good idea for us to make sure that whatever he does won't kill or seriously injure anyone. While I like the little guy, I could have done without that rogue Bludger in second year."</p>
<p>Hermione cracked a smile for a second, delighting Harry in the fact that he could lift her spirit even a little bit, before turning serious again and looking away, like her mind was being weighed down.</p>
<p>Harry was greatly troubled that she still appeared to be distraught. "What is it, Hermione? Are you still concerned about getting caught? We don't have to do this if you don't want to, we'll just go back to the common room."</p>
<p>She never got a chance to reply because, at that moment, Dobby popped back into the room. And he wasn't alone.</p>
<p>"Winky, is that you?" Harry asked, quite confused. "Dobby, why did you bring Winky here? And where exactly did you go?"</p>
<p>Excitedly bouncing on his toes, Dobby said, "Dobby has gone to Harry Potter and Miss Hermione's bedrooms. Dobby has shifted the bed covers so that sir and miss will appear to be under them, before closing the curtains. Then, Dobby thinks about Winky and how she could help Dobby to protect both sir and miss from nosy people!"</p>
<p>Winky then responded, while sort of nervously shuffling her feet. "Dobby says to Winky that Harry Potter and his Miss Hermione friend be wanting us for a very important task. Would you be liking Winky's help?" The elf looked up at them with pleading eyes as she asked.</p>
<p>Harry was torn. On one hand, the two elves both appeared to be willing to help him and Hermione tonight. On the other, he had already asked too much of Dobby, what would Hermione think if he involved Winky in their troubles, as well?</p>
<p>At that moment, Hermione placed a hand on his arm, causing him to glance over at her.</p>
<p>"May I?" she softly said, just like she had in the confrontation with Ron. He simply nodded, trusting in whatever decision she made.</p>
<p>Hermione then stepped up to Winky and kneeled down to eye-level with the elf. "Winky, I won't force you into anything. So, I have to ask, are you really willing to help Harry and I with our problem?"</p>
<p>"Oh yes, miss!" Winky eagerly said, showing excitement for the first time that Hermione had ever seen. "Winky is happy to help, and promises to do a good job! Just tell Winky what she needs to be doing!"</p>
<p>Well, Winky seemed to want to help out of her own free will, Hermione thought. How could she ever say no to this, and break the elf's spirit? The only thing left was to see how Harry would feel about this.</p>
<p>When she turned to Harry, he didn't even give her a chance to speak.</p>
<p>"I'm alright with whatever decision you want to make, Hermione. I trust you." Her heart felt as though it was made of helium and floating away at Harry's confidence in her. Though her inner turmoil had not been completely wiped out, she started to think that this might be alright, and thus turned back to the two elves.</p>
<p>"Dobby, Winky, since Harry and I are going to be staying in this room for the night, could the two of you make sure that no one goes near our dorm beds tonight and finds out we're not there? Dobby, you can watch over Harry's bed, and then you, Winky, can look after mine. It's also important that nobody knows the two of you are there. Please stay out of sight and be safe, it would kill me if the two of you got in trouble for helping us. And <em>please</em>, if someone does get close, don't do anything that will seriously injure them. That might cause suspicion as to why it happened. So, would you two agree to do that? Remember, we won't force you to do anything you don't want."</p>
<p>The house-elves both nodded their heads enthusiastically, before Dobby proclaimed, "Dobby accepts! Dobby will not fail Harry Potter sir!"</p>
<p>Winky said, "Winky promises to do the same for Miss Hermione!"</p>
<p>"Now," Harry finally jumped in, "the only question I have is that, if we're still in this room and would call either one of you, could you pop back in here? I worry that Winky would be barred from entering because Hermione did want the room so that only she, Dobby, and I could find it and enter."</p>
<p>"Oh yes, sir!" Dobby said. "Dobby and Winky will be able to come right away if called, now that Dobby has already brought Winky into the room!"</p>
<p>"Alright then," Harry replied. "I don't have anything else. What about you, Hermione?"</p>
<p>She simply stood up and shook her head no.</p>
<p>Turning back to the elves, he said, "Then I guess all we can say is good luck and be safe, you two."</p>
<p>"We will, Harry Potter!" Dobby and Winky responded at the same time, before disappearing.</p>
<p>Harry simply looked at Hermione and shook his head in amusement at the antics of the two elves, to which she responded with a grin. However, it lasted only for an instant before her distraught expression reappeared.</p>
<p>Before he had a chance to question her, she suddenly spoke, "I'm sure you probably have some questions, but how about we crawl into bed first, and then we can talk?"</p>
<p>While he was once again concerned at the change in attitude, he merely agreed. Walking over to one side of the bed, he pulled the cover back and then waited for Hermione to get in first. Once she looked comfortable, he crawled in beside her before pulling the cover up to their necks. He shifted closer to her to pull her into a hug, to which she responded by wrapping her arms around his middle. They stayed like that for a few seconds, just basking in the comfort of one another, before pulling back just far enough that they could gaze into each other's eyes.</p>
<p>Hermione was the first to speak, that fearful look still in her eyes. "Harry, is there something wrong with me?"</p>
<p>Well, he couldn't say he was expecting that. He was left completely dumbfounded for a few seconds, mouth opening and closing but no words escaping, before his mind finally got back on track. "Hermione, I don't understand. What are you talking about?"</p>
<p>"Look at me," she said, with a slight shake in her voice. "I'm the one that's been harping about the house-elves having freedom. I'm the one that's trying to start a way to get them better treatment. I'm the one that believes they shouldn't have to take orders from witches and wizards. Even my first instinct when you called Dobby was to reprimand you for wanting to involve him in anything, but I gave it a chance to play out because I knew that you weren't doing it lightly.</p>
<p>"But now," her voice trembling more and more, "I'm the one that made Dobby tell us where the room is on your map. I'm the one that had Dobby bring us to the room's location. I'm the one that was willing to involve Winky, and then told the two elves to go watch over our beds for the whole night. All just because I'm selfish and wanted to spend tonight with you.</p>
<p>"Harry… am I becoming what I hate? Am I going back on everything I stood for?" The desperation in her voice and expression broke his heart. She was having a crisis of faith and seemed to have no idea what to do now.</p>
<p>He touched his forehead to hers before starting to caress her back with his right hand, trying his best to soothe her. While the fear in her eyes didn't go away, he could see the hint of a smile twitching on her lips, putting hope in his soul that he would be able to bring her away from the abyss where she was falling. Only then did he finally begin talking.</p>
<p>"Let me first answer that with a question of my own. Do you think there's something wrong with me?"</p>
<p>Some confusion seeped into Hermione's expression as she answered, "I… I don't understand."</p>
<p>"I was the one that first called Dobby to the dormitory. I was the one that asked if he could guard my bed and watch over us tonight, thus leading to our current circumstance. Do you think I'm a bad person for doing that?"</p>
<p>"…No," she timidly shook her head. "While I said my first instinct was to be mad with you, you ended up melting my heart when you said you wanted to make sure nothing happened to me tonight, even if that meant risking my anger. And you also gave Dobby the option to refuse first, but he wanted to help."</p>
<p>Harry smiled, knowing that Hermione was on the track he wanted her to be, and hoping that she would believe his next words. "That's right, I gave Dobby the choice. Just like you did when you only asked him if he would show us this room. Just like you did when you asked Winky if she truly wanted to help us. Neither of us ordered them to do so. In fact, the only explicit order I recall is when you told me to get my map out, Miss Granger." He teasingly nuzzled her nose after his last statement, and was glad to see a small smile appear on her face.</p>
<p>That happiness was fleeting, however, as she said, "But still – "</p>
<p>"No, Hermione," he spoke with conviction. "You are not a bad person. In fact, what you did could be seen as a first step in your goals to helping the elves. Because what you did was give them the freedom of choice. You knowingly offered them the chance to refuse but let them make their own decision. So, to me, you haven't turned your back on your principles at all. You're staying true to them by allowing the elves the freedom to choose what they think is best."</p>
<p>The sheer emotion she felt from Harry's statements, and his tremendous faith in her, overwhelmed Hermione. The tears that were leaking from her eyes immediately caused Harry to be frightened, but she forced herself to speak before he started getting silly and thinking he is at fault for anything.</p>
<p>"Happy tears, Harry," she choked out. "These are happy tears. I just… even now, as young as we are, I don't know what I would do without you."</p>
<p>Harry gently said, "If I have my way, you'll never find out, because I have no idea what I would do without you."</p>
<p>All she could do was hug herself as close as possible to him, trying to show her gratitude.</p>
<p>They remained like that for a minute or so, giving Harry a little time to think. While he and Hermione had only been officially together for essentially a couple of hours now, recalling all of their previous years was making him realize that maybe their relationship had always been deeper than most others. They had been friends for over three years already, and she had proven time and again that she cared about his well-being more than anyone. With his epiphanies from earlier that night, he knew he only wanted her happiness and safety, as well. Finally, he recalled her words from the fountain when she was giving him the final decision. The implication that she loved him was there, but maybe she didn't say the actual words out of fear that it would be too much for him too quickly. Taking all of that into account, he made the choice to take what could possibly be his most reckless risk ever.</p>
<p>"Hermione, there's something I want to tell you."</p>
<p>She pulled back, looking at him in concern. "What is it, Harry?"</p>
<p>Staring solemnly at her, he said, "I know that we're both still really young, that we've barely been together for a couple of hours, and that maybe people of our age shouldn't even be thinking about long-term commitments. But the way that I'm feeling, after everything that's happened tonight and all that I've realized, there's really only one way for me to describe it…"</p>
<p>Every fiber of Hermione's being was frozen in place, and even her mind had completely shut down. All she knew was that Harry's next words were going to make this either the best night of her life or the worst night of her life. There would be no in-between at all. She remained utterly silent, trying to prepare for whatever Harry was going to tell her.</p>
<p>Finally, with a shuddering breath and a few unshed tears shining in his eyes, he spoke.</p>
<p>"I love you, Hermione."</p>
<p>Her heart seized up within her throat, preventing her from speaking at first. But the smile that came to her face, there was no one on the whole planet that could have such a happy smile as her right now. She knew how she felt about Harry but hadn't wanted to push him too far, so she tried to avoid the actual words. But now, with him putting himself on a limb, this was it. She would hold back no longer, and thus managed to force past the lump.</p>
<p>"And I love you, Harry."</p>
<p>The smile that instantly grew on his face was probably a mirror of what she looked like right now. Then, they both leaned in for a deep, tender kiss to cap the declarations, holding each other as tightly as possible, as though they were a single body. The two were utterly lost in their euphoria as they continued to taste one another, completely oblivious to the rest of the world. They finally broke away for oxygen after a few minutes, but only just enough to gaze at each other again.</p>
<p>This time, Harry was the first one to speak, after they caught their breath.</p>
<p>"Did you ever think, when the night began, that we would end up like anything close to this?"</p>
<p>"No, I can't say I did," Hermione chuckled. Then, she became serious again after a couple of seconds. "But I would go through everything in my life all over again if it was the only way to be here with you right now."</p>
<p>"I would too, Hermione. I would too." She smiled and leaned in for another kiss, and the two once again became immersed in each other for a few minutes.</p>
<p>The two then let the silence reign as they simply continued to hold each other with eyes locked, never moving even an inch. The peace, however, was finally broken when Hermione let out a yawn.</p>
<p>"Looks like someone's getting sleepy," Harry joked. "Though, I guess it would be nice if there was a clock to show what time it is right now."</p>
<p>A second passed before Hermione gasped and looked over his shoulder. "Harry, a clock just appeared on the wall behind you."</p>
<p>Puzzled, he turned around and saw that she wasn't joking. There really was a clock on the wall, an exact replica of the one in the Gryffindor common room.</p>
<p>"Huh, well. I guess this room can even give you things according to your need while you're inside," he stated with astonishment. "That could be handy to note for later. For now, though, that clock says it's about ten minutes until midnight." Turning back to her, he said, "What do you say we call it a night?"</p>
<p>Smirking at him, she replied, "And what a night it was, indeed."</p>
<p>He nodded in agreement before a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "We'll have to do something special for Dobby and Winky, whatever they might like the most. You know, to thank them for helping us out tonight."</p>
<p>Hermione felt that familiar flutter within her at his thoughtfulness, but first decided to tease him a bit.</p>
<p>"Mmm, a man after my heart, indeed. Of course, you know you've already won it, don't you? Or are you daft enough to think you still need to try?" She ended with a playful grin. He responded by jokingly sticking his tongue out at her, so she took a page out of his book and turned the tables by catching him for a surprise kiss, laughing inwardly at the smile she could feel him making against her lips.</p>
<p>When the kiss ended a few seconds later, she turned serious. "But yes, I agree, Harry. We do need to do something for them. They deserve it for being so willing to help, and I won't have a house-elf doing something for me, especially when it involves me being selfish, and not be rewarded somehow for it."</p>
<p>He chuckled, "And you were worried you were going back on your principles." Her only response was a tap to the back of his head.</p>
<p>He continued, "You also do realize that Dobby asking to be my elf might be a possibility if we ask them what they would like the most, don't you? Considering, and there's no way to say this without sounding arrogant, how highly he seems to think of me."</p>
<p>She just gave him a quick kiss and a resigned smile before saying, "Well, if that's his choice, Harry, then who am I to tell him that he's wrong?" He gave a small smile and pensive nod to her in return.</p>
<p>But then, he suddenly turned quite grim, and his gaze shifted away. It was such a jarring change in expression that she had to ask in concern, "Harry, what is it? What's wrong?"</p>
<p>He sighed, locking eyes with her again as he replied, with his voice becoming shaky. "Well, it's… tomorrow, it's back to figuring out how to survive this tournament. And that's not even getting into how Voldemort may be involved. I just… I just wish every night could be like this, Hermione. Be this content and peaceful, instead of me having to fight for my life multiple times every year. Is that really so much to ask for?"</p>
<p>His words ripped and tore at Hermione's heart. This was the side of Harry that no one else ever cared to look deep enough beyond The-Boy-Who-Lived to see. This was the boy that never wanted any of the fame and attention he received and would give it all up just to have a family. The boy whose greatest wish was simply to be a normal teenager. The boy that was afraid he would never have a future because there was always a plot to kill him.</p>
<p>This was also, however, the boy that Hermione was in love with. The boy that she would move heaven and earth to help in any way possible. The boy that she would give every reason to fight for a future where the biggest worry they would have would simply be who gets to be the big spoon while cuddling in bed each night.</p>
<p>Staring deep into Harry's distraught eyes, she gently put her right hand at the back of his head, placed her left one right over his heart, and then touched her forehead to his. His eyes grew a little bit wider, and seeing the question start to build up in them, she finally spoke.</p>
<p>"Then we hold onto this night, Harry," she said as resolutely as she could, surprising Harry. "We keep the memories of this night right in our hearts, and never let them go. Because <em>this</em> is exactly what we're fighting for, so that we <em>can</em> have a future where every night can be just like this… Whether it be against this tournament, or Death Eaters, or even You-Know – "</p>
<p>She paused as she was saying the public name given to Voldemort. No, she thought, no more being afraid. No more running from this. Harry was brave enough, so now it was time for her to be as well, if she wanted to be at his side through everything thrown at him. She took a breath and hardened her gaze before continuing.</p>
<p>"Or even <em>Voldemort</em> himself," taking some pride in the shock that Harry showed at her finally saying the name for the first time, and thankful that he at least no longer seemed so distraught, "we fight, and do whatever it takes to come out of the other side alive and well. I swear to you, Harry, you'll never be alone. And I will do anything and everything to give you the peace that you so rightly deserve, even if that means having to fight the entire world. Never forget that, Harry. From this moment on, no matter what obstacles life tries to put in the way, it's you and me. Together."</p>
<p>Once more, Harry was stunned into a loss for words at the depths of Hermione's feelings. She was pledging her life to fight beside him. He wouldn't have to face this burden and shoulder the weight of the world all by himself. His emotions finally overwhelmed him, and he felt tears streaming down his cheeks. He saw the intense fear snap into Hermione's eyes, and knew she was probably afraid she had said something wrong. Thus, before she could continue speaking, he mirrored her earlier actions, putting his right hand behind her head while placing his left over her heart. Then, he spoke to her, with a trembling voice.</p>
<p>"Together. From this moment on, to the very end." And at the beaming smile he earned with this, he leaned forward, and the two became lost to their surroundings in another long, loving kiss.</p>
<p>When they parted just enough to stare at each other, Harry simply said, "Thank you, Hermione."</p>
<p>Smiling at him, she responded, "No need for thanks, Harry. Like I told you before, you never have to apologize for me caring about you." She received a chuckle from this.</p>
<p>She turned serious again and said, "We've been through a lot tonight, haven't we? How about we actually call it a night this time, and get some rest?"</p>
<p>He nodded, and they both shifted again so that they were simply hugging each other. Then, he softly whispered, "Merry Christmas, Hermione."</p>
<p>"Merry Christmas, Harry."</p>
<p>Pausing for a second before responding, he said, "I love you."</p>
<p>"I love you, too."</p>
<p>There was no more talking after that. Harry and Hermione simply basked in the comfort of being with a loved one, before slowly drifting off to sleep. As they did so, unbeknownst to one another, the same thoughts ran through each of their minds. They would keep this night at the forefront of their hearts and thoughts, always remembering that this peace was exactly why they would fight against everything that wanted to stand in their way. They would fight so that this night would only be the beginning of a long, happy life at each other's side. And never would they forget how a gaze, one simple action, could break down the barriers surrounding their hearts and open their eyes to the one and only thing that truly mattered to them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. The Memory Remains</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a sight to behold, the two children fully engrossed in the story he was telling.</p>
<p>"And so," he spoke, "the princess and the pauper went to sleep that Christmas night with the greatest gift of all: knowing that they loved one another. And their love was so great, nothing in the world could ever stand in their way and keep them apart.</p>
<p>"And they lived happily ever after. The end."</p>
<p>The four-year-old girl and two-year-old boy sitting next to him on the couch both gave him a large smile as he brought the story to a close.</p>
<p>Then, the girl spoke. "That was a good story, Daddy. I really liked it."</p>
<p>The boy nodded enthusiastically and exclaimed, "Me too!"</p>
<p>Harry Potter just chuckled before glancing at his wife sitting at the other end of the couch, who was giving him an all-too-familiar smirk.</p>
<p>Looking back at the kids, he said, "I'm glad for that, Rose and Jacob. Your mother and I like it, too." Yes, he and Hermione certainly did enjoy that story, even now ten years after the actual events.</p>
<p>The children both yawned at this point, so Hermione interjected. "And now that you two have gotten to stay up a bit later to hear a special story, what do you say we put this Christmas to rest and head to bed, hmm?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Mummy," they both replied at the same time. Jacob held his arms out to his mother, wanting to be picked up, while Rose did the same to her father. Harry and Hermione both smiled at the sight and did as the children were asking, picking them up in a hug and then heading to their respective bedrooms. Though they gave the children their own rooms, it always tickled Harry and Hermione to see how much Rose and Jacob loved to be around each other during the day and would be attached at the hip nearly all the time, and they hoped the two would continue to remain close as they grew older. That attachment was how Harry had gotten roped into giving them a story, as Rose wanted her Daddy to tell a Christmas tale to her and her brother before either of them went to bed that night.</p>
<p>Once Harry finished tucking his daughter into her bed, he kneeled down, kissed her forehead, and said, "Good night, sweetie, and Merry Christmas. I love you."</p>
<p>Before he could move, she looked up at him, her emerald eyes wide, and said, "Daddy?"</p>
<p>"Yes, Rose?"</p>
<p>"Don't forget the real forehead kiss, too."</p>
<p>He smiled in his mind, knowing what she was referring to, but decided to play a little. "But didn't I just give you one?"</p>
<p>"Daaa-ddy," she said, making him chuckle in his mind since her manner was so reminiscent of Hermione scolding him, "that was only kissing my forehead. It wasn't an <em>actual</em> forehead kiss."</p>
<p>He laughed out loud at this. "You know what, you're right. It wasn't, was it?" And then he leaned forward, touching his forehead to hers. Rose was the one who had decided to call this a forehead kiss once she learned to speak, and he and Hermione both found the term too adorable to not use.</p>
<p>"There," he said. "How is that?"</p>
<p>She giggled, "Better. Thank you."</p>
<p>"You're welcome, sweetie."</p>
<p>Then, she softly said, "I love you, Daddy."</p>
<p>No matter how many times he heard them, his heart would always flutter in happiness at the words. "I love you too, Rose."</p>
<p>Harry stood up, as Rose snuggled into the covers to go to sleep. Turning to leave, he paused for a second when he saw Hermione watching from the doorway. When her eyes locked onto his, she flashed him that tender smile that always made him wonder how on Earth he had managed to get so lucky to be with a woman like her. When he made it to the door, as he was reaching for the light switch, he turned to take one last look at his daughter, resting peacefully in her bed. And for a second, he could once again only marvel at his luck to have such a loving wife and two wonderful children. Then, he flicked the light off and stepped out into the hall with Hermione.</p>
<p>He asked, "Did Jacob already fall asleep when you tucked him in?"</p>
<p>She nodded, "Yeah. He said 'Love you, Mummy' and then huddled into his covers and was out like a light." Harry smiled warmly at this mental image.</p>
<p>Then, she quietly teased, "So, Mr. Pauper, I'm a princess, am I?"</p>
<p>He blushed a bit but easily responded, "You're certainly more precious than one. And as far as the pauper bit, cut me a little slack. It was the best thing I could come up with on short notice for me."</p>
<p>She chuckled, "Oh, don't worry. I'm still impressed that you managed to turn the night we got together into a child's fairy tale, and I never had to reprimand you for telling anything inappropriate."</p>
<p>"Well now, I can't be letting our children know that their mother is a temptress, can I," he jokingly replied. She didn't say anything, but simply walked up to him and gave him a familiar tap to the head.</p>
<p>As they left the hall and returned to the living room, they heard two little pops and then found Dobby and Winky standing in front of them.</p>
<p>Dobby asked, "Are the little ones in their beds for tonight, Harry Sir and Miss Hermione?"</p>
<p>While 'Harry Sir' was still a bit formal in Harry's eyes, considering that both elves knew how he and Hermione saw them as members of their immediate family, it was a relief to have been able to talk Dobby down from calling him 'Master Harry' when the elf first joined up with him. Even though it had been Dobby's choice to call him that, Harry always hated the connotations, especially given the elf's prior history with being owned by the Malfoys.</p>
<p>Hermione was the first to respond. "They are, Dobby. They're both huddled up under their covers in their bedrooms. I take it you two are ready to take watch over them, then?"</p>
<p>Winky nodded happily, "Of course, Miss Hermione. Dobby and Winky are happy to guard and protect the precious children."</p>
<p>"I know, Winky," Hermione replied. "And we greatly appreciate that, too. Just make sure you two also get enough rest, alright? You had a habit of staying up for long hours when Rose and Jacob were infants, and we don't want you tiring yourselves out. And you know you can always come get one of us if you want some rest – "</p>
<p>"Hermione love," Harry gently interrupted. "We've been through this routine. Everything will be fine. We've all made it this far, haven't we?"</p>
<p>She sheepishly said, "I know, you're right. I suppose I just worry too much sometimes."</p>
<p>Then, she knelt down and gave the two elves a hug each before saying, "Good night, you two, and thank you. If you or the children should need anything at all, just come get us."</p>
<p>Harry then knelt down to give the elves a hug of his own.</p>
<p>"We will, Harry Sir and Miss Hermione, thank you," Dobby and Winky said simultaneously. Then, the two popped away, with Harry and Hermione knowing that Dobby would be with Jacob while Winky would watch over Rose.</p>
<p>As they stood there for a second, Hermione let out a sigh. "You know, some days I still can't believe that <em>I</em> of all people have house-elves."</p>
<p>"But you don't have house-elves," Harry interrupted. "There are just two elves that are members of your family."</p>
<p>Hermione smiled at this, knowing he was being completely serious, as she started recalling a memory from Boxing Day in fourth year.</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>Harry had been spot-on when, while he and Hermione were in the Room of Requirement that Christmas night, he told her that Dobby might ask to be his elf. After the two woke up, they got dressed for the day after successfully testing if the Room would give them similar clothes to theirs if they asked for it, before calling for Dobby and Winky. When the elves appeared, Harry and Hermione learned that everything went smoothly in the dormitories, and no one ever approached their beds or even questioned whether they were there. The two decided to avoid the Great Hall, using the grounds that they had went to breakfast early before going out for a walk if anyone would ask, and asked if the elves could take them out by the Black Lake.</p>
<p>Once they were sitting outside by the lake shore, and made sure no one else was around, Hermione broke the question to the elves and asked what she and Harry could do for them that they most desired, in order to thank them for helping out so much the previous night. She knew she was in for it when Dobby and Winky both looked at each other and started shuffling nervously.</p>
<p>Dobby was the first to speak. "Dobby would be most honored to be an elf for the great Harry Potter." Harry's face instantly went red from embarrassment at Dobby's phrasing.</p>
<p>Winky, with wide eyes, then pleaded, "Winky just be wanting a family again."</p>
<p>Both elves were looking beseechingly at Hermione, and when she turned her head to look at Harry, his gaze was already locked onto her with a resigned expression. She knew everyone saw her as the final arbiter about this decision. Harry probably wouldn't go against her if she refused. But, after Harry's soothing words about having given the elves the freedom of choice when she was in turmoil last night from thinking she was horrible for having made Dobby and Winky do something for her, she knew there was really no choice for her. Thus, she moved closer to the elves and wrapped them both in a hug. Then, after separating from them, she softly spoke.</p>
<p>"OK then."</p>
<p>The elves looked at her in complete shock, before Winky replied, "R-really? Miss Hermione will allow Dobby and Winky to be your elves?"</p>
<p>She glanced over to Harry one more time, who smiled and said, "Whatever you want, Hermione. I'll follow your decision."</p>
<p>Not wanting the elves to be in suspense, she turned back to them and simply asked, "Dobby, would you like to join Harry's family? And Winky, would you be willing to join my family?"</p>
<p>Somehow, she couldn't find even a microscopic shred of regret within her when she was tackled by two elf missiles that profusely and happily thanked her, with Harry laughing in the background at the antics before he moved in and joined the group hug.</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>Pulling herself out of her mind, Hermione went to sit back on the couch before saying, "And then I remember why I'm alright with it. Because I always have you beside me to remind me of when I'm being silly."</p>
<p>Sitting down next to her, Harry's expression turned quite serious before he responded. "I'm only here because you had the foresight to send Dobby and Winky out to follow me during the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. I can never thank you enough for doing that, nor thank Dobby and Winky enough for not only saving me and Cedric, but also bringing Voldemort and Pettigrew back and allowing the threat to finally end."</p>
<p>Hermione just looked at him tenderly before scooting closer into his side and placing her head on his shoulder. His words brought forth a memory of that worrisome night.</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>June twenty-fourth had arrived. The night of the final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Hermione watched, with every butterfly in the world flying in her stomach, as Harry and the other champions were called out to walk to the Quidditch pitch, down to the maze that Harry told her was created for the task, before the rest of the students would follow in a few minutes. As soon as the four champions had left, she stood up and walked as fast as she could out to the entrance hall while everyone else was murmuring among themselves. Neville asked her where she was going, and she only said to the bathroom. Once in the entrance hall, she went all the way up the first two sets of stairs, hoping this would be far enough for a little privacy, before calling out, "Dobby! Winky!"</p>
<p>With a simultaneous pop, the two house-elves were instantly standing in front of her. She didn't even give them a chance to greet her, not wanting to waste any time.</p>
<p>"Alright, you two. I'm about to give you a direct order, for what will hopefully be the only time in my life." The two elves were shocked silent, as Hermione always gave them the chance to refuse when she asked them for anything.</p>
<p>"I want you both to follow Harry and stay as close to him as you can without being noticed. Something always happens at the end of the year that puts him in mortal peril, and given that someone entered him into this tournament for a reason, I'm certain that something will happen tonight. So, you two stay close to him and <em>keep him safe</em>. Don't necessarily interfere with his progress in this task, but if things go weird or wrong, you jump in and help him. Do you both understand?"</p>
<p>The elves stood up straight, with the most resolute expressions she'd ever seen on their faces.</p>
<p>Dobby replied, "Yes, Miss Hermione! Dobby will do whatever he needs to bring back Harry Sir safely!"</p>
<p>Winky handily agreed, "Yes, we will not be failing you, Miss Hermione!"</p>
<p>Hermione gave a nod and said, "I know you won't. So, Harry should be on his way to the Quidditch pitch. Now go, stay close to him."</p>
<p>"We will!" Dobby and Winky both exclaimed with determination before disappearing.</p>
<p>Hermione sighed and slowly made her way back down to the Great Hall. She found that everyone was starting to leave for the Quidditch pitch. She just stood still for a moment, praying with all her spirit that Harry would return to her.</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>Hermione was torn from the memories when Harry spoke again.</p>
<p>"Sometimes, I still wonder," he said, while grimly staring straight at the floor. "About what would have happened if Dobby and Winky hadn't managed to grab onto the Triwizard Cup while disillusioned and come with me and Cedric to that graveyard where we were transported. Instead of Winky popping Cedric out of the way, I see him getting hit by that Killing Curse while I'm incapacitated by my scar pains. Instead of Dobby and Winky knocking Pettigrew and that baby form of Voldemort unconscious, I see Voldemort being resurrected to full strength while I'm helpless to stop it. Instead of being taken back to your side where I belong, I see myself having to face the impossible as Voldemort decides to torture me in front of all of his Death Eaters before finally killing me."</p>
<p>She could bear no more, and thus sat up straight before pulling him into a hug.</p>
<p>"But none of that happened, Harry," she caringly whispered in his ear. "Those wonderful elves <em>were</em> there, and did save the two of you. They <em>did</em> bring back Voldemort and Pettigrew, causing Voldemort to get thrown in that Death Veil at the Ministry, while Sirius finally became a free man after Pettigrew confessed to his crimes before he died. You <em>did</em> come back to me, and now we have as peaceful a life as we always dreamed of having, with our family made up of the two elves and our two amazing, beautiful children."</p>
<p>She paused and pulled back to look at him, before grinning. "And in a bit of selfishness, you also made Dobby and Winky the most beloved house-elves in the country when you gave them all the credit for stopping Voldemort, which helped me in getting more and more people to see elves as equals and convincing the Ministry to have laws passed so elves can no longer be abused or made to punish themselves."</p>
<p>Harry grew a bit relaxed at her playfulness. "For one, they completely deserved that credit. And two, part of me would love to see the look on Lucius Malfoy's face to see his old house-elf helping to tear down the prejudices that so many humans have with house-elves. That would, however, require him being alive, and I much prefer knowing he and all the other Death Eaters were killed due to the binding of their Dark Marks after Voldemort got tossed through the Veil, since their deaths allowed Amelia Bones to clean house and start changing the Ministry for the better, especially so once she became Minister."</p>
<p>While Hermione fully agreed with the sentiment, she still couldn't help but grow pensive at what else they learned when Voldemort was finally killed. Staring at Harry, she placed her hand on his scar and softly caressed it.</p>
<p>"That's not all I prefer knowing is gone after that monster was killed," she gently whispered.</p>
<p>Harry didn't need her to say anything more to know what she was talking about, and the silence reigned as the two recollected the events.</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>They both knew exactly when Voldemort's death sentence had been carried out because, at that moment, even though they were still at Hogwarts since the school year wouldn't officially end until June thirtieth, Harry became wracked with excruciating pain, and his scar burst open with a horrible black liquid before he fainted. She immediately called for Dobby and Winky and told the elves to take them to the hospital wing, where Harry laid unconscious for many hours. Luckily, after Madam Pomfrey cleaned the liquid off of his forehead and did as many diagnostics as she could, the matron said she could find nothing wrong and that he should just rest until he awakened. And when he came to, they learned the terrible truth behind the event from Dumbledore, when he came to the hospital wing after Harry woke up.</p>
<p>They learned that Voldemort had made objects called Horcruxes, of which the creation required horrific usage of dark magic to commit a cold-blooded murder, to split his soul into pieces and anchor himself to the mortal plain. Thus, Voldemort would have been functionally immortal as long as he had even a single Horcrux remaining. The magic of the Death Veil, which they were told no person or object could escape from once it entered, must have reacted with Voldemort and destroyed the split soul pieces within his Horcruxes when he was thrown into the Veil. Dumbledore told them that he knew for certain that Voldemort had used Horcruxes after Harry had handed in the destroyed diary in second year. And Dumbledore reluctantly revealed at the end, when Hermione continued to press him due to her growing suspicions about how Harry and his scar figured into all of this, that he had always believed that Harry's scar was one of the Horcruxes.</p>
<p>Hermione had whipped her wand out at the headmaster so quickly that he only had time to widen his eyes in shock at her actions, and it was only Harry's lightning-fast reflexes along with the fact that she was sitting on the bed near Harry that allowed him to wrap Hermione from behind in a hug and prevent her from cursing Dumbledore and getting expelled for attacking a staff member. Even Dumbledore knew that he should fold his cards, and bid them farewell with an apology before beating a very hasty retreat. As soon as he was gone, Hermione instantly turned around and returned Harry's hug as fiercely as she could, before her anger quickly succumbed to desperate sobbing. Harry just held her and softly spoke words of comfort, that he was still here and always would be.</p>
<p>Eventually, her sobs finally grew quiet, and she pulled back to look at him, tears still in her eyes. When she glanced up to his scar, she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. After a couple of seconds, she simply leaned up and placed a gentle, lingering kiss to his scar. When she pulled back, she took her right hand and put it right over his heart, as if she needed to feel its beat in order to know that the horrors that would have been in store for Harry if Voldemort had returned that night would never come to pass.</p>
<p>He remained silent and merely placed his left hand on hers over his heart, before smiling and then nodding his head. She couldn't help but to smile at him trying to remind her of the Yule Ball. She nodded in return, and nothing more needed to be said at that moment.</p>
<p>–</p>
<p>The silent remembrance, however, was broken when Hermione said, "I'll never forgive the old bastard for knowing what he did about your scar's connection with Voldemort. He deliberately sat on his information and did nothing with it. His only plan was going to be letting you die in order to stop Voldemort, instead of actually trying to find some method of removing the Horcrux from you."</p>
<p>Harry smiled at her and replied, "Knowing what I do about you, you would have figured something out. I'm certain of it."</p>
<p>Even now, years later, she still felt that joyful warmth in her heart at Harry's absolute and unwavering faith in her.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she was struck with an inspiration from Harry telling the kids a story based on how they had gotten together. She abruptly stood up off the couch before turning to look at Harry.</p>
<p>He asked, "Are you ready to call it a night?"</p>
<p>Hermione didn't respond with words, but merely smirked and then held out her right hand to him. A look of confusion crossed his face, but he silently reached out to take her hand and stood up. She led them to an empty spot in the living room before turning to face him. Keeping silent, she suddenly moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, causing him to place his own around her waist to accommodate her, which delighted her since all was going according to plan. Then, gazing into his eyes, she whispered one single command.</p>
<p>"Dance with me."</p>
<p>The light of recognition filled Harry's eyes, as he returned her smirk before saying, "Well, Mrs. Potter, are you still OK with no music, then?"</p>
<p>"You know me so well, Mr. Potter," she teased. He could only chuckle at this, and then started leading them in a slow, swaying dance just as he had done at that fountain years before.</p>
<p>Once again, only the silence reigned as the two danced in a small circle. They kept their eyes locked squarely on one another, never moving their heads at all. And both were wearing the same tender, loving smile as they basked in the comfort of being in the arms of their most beloved.</p>
<p>Neither knew exactly how much time had passed before Harry finally broke the stillness, though not the dance itself.</p>
<p>"Ten years, Hermione. I can hardly believe it's already been ten years since that Yule Ball."</p>
<p>Hermione nodded. "It has. So, no regrets?"</p>
<p>He replied with a smile, "No, never. How could I have any, when I not only have the family I always wanted, but it's also with the most beautiful and brilliant woman in the world?"</p>
<p>She blushed heavily at his praise but continued. "Not even… not even Ron? Since we're on the subject of remembering that night after you told that story to the kids."</p>
<p>He shook his head. "Nope, not even him. It's like I said back then, the two of us made our choices. He never wanted to be around you after that night, and I certainly was never going to give you up. So, going our separate ways was the only path to take. I'm only sorry that he tried to have it made out to be your fault that his friendship with me ended."</p>
<p>"Don't be, Harry," she said resolutely. "I don't care at all about that because, frankly, you were always the only thing Ron and I ever had in common together. I only ever cared in the sense that you had lost one of your close friends."</p>
<p>"I still had you, Hermione. That was all I ever really needed. Besides, I think Ron becoming closer friends with Dean and Seamus worked out better in the end. They at least had the same enthusiasm for sports, whether it was Ron with Quidditch or Dean with football. And," now giving her a devilish smirk, "that just meant the two of us had more time alone, didn't it?"</p>
<p>She gave him a grin in return. "Mmm, we certainly did. Though it was also much more productive in terms of schoolwork and training than I ever would have expected from a silly, teenage boy such as yourself."</p>
<p>He snorted and said, "Hey now, I was going to learn and do everything I could to come out alive and well. You didn't think that me telling you 'to the very end' meant that I was only talking about the end of that school year, did you?"</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm quite glad it didn't end up being that way," she said teasingly. "But of course, one must always be prepared for your wonderful luck, correct?"</p>
<p>He responded not with words, but by coming to a stop and jokingly sticking his tongue out at her. She knew that he knew what would happen for doing that. One day in private, not long after that Christmas night in fourth year, Hermione surprised him by kissing him after he stuck his tongue out when she made a playful remark about his newfound initiative to studying and training. He was blushing and slightly confused when she broke away but quickly caught on when she said to remember what happened the last time that he showed that tongue to her. After that, it became a favorite habit of theirs that whenever one of them would stick their tongue out at the other, the second person would always lean in to take them in a kiss.</p>
<p>Thus, pulling herself from her thoughts, she brought her head forward and started giving Harry a deep, affectionate kiss. She wrapped her arms even tighter around him, while he pulled her body forward at the same time, and the two became oblivious to the world as they deepened the kiss even more, lips and tongues moving in a dance all their own. And when they finally parted for oxygen, there was barely even an inch of space between them. They remained wrapped up, both completely lost in the eyes of the other, lips almost but not quite brushing.</p>
<p>She was the first to break the stillness, when she tenderly whispered, "I love you so much, Harry Potter."</p>
<p>With a few unshed tears shining in his eyes, he gave her a heartfelt smile and replied, "And I love you so much, Hermione Potter."</p>
<p>She then tucked her head into his neck and nuzzled him, feeling him hold her a bit tighter in response. And the two were content to simply stand there, embracing each other, both thinking that nothing could ever be better than this life they had with one another.</p>
<p>After a minute or two, a mischievous idea sparked to life in Hermione's mind. She loosened her hold and pulled back just enough to gaze at Harry again.</p>
<p>He asked, "What is it, Hermione?"</p>
<p>She gave a quick smirk to him before saying, "You remember how we were on the couch in the common room for a while that night?"</p>
<p>Though slightly puzzled, he silently nodded, so she continued.</p>
<p>"And you remember how we both agreed at the time that we were too young to go too far, especially with how new our relationship was?"</p>
<p>He grew more confused but again just nodded his head.</p>
<p>She leaned forward until her lips were nearly brushing against his right ear, before placing her right hand at a very sensitive organ of Harry's and whispering as sensually as she could, "I'd say we're not so young anymore. Are we, Mr. Potter?"</p>
<p>She felt triumph at both the hitch in Harry's breath and, after a few seconds, the swiftly-growing hardness where she held her hand.</p>
<p>He tensely replied, "Are you sure? We've never done anything while the kids are in the house, only at times like when they're off staying with your parents for a night."</p>
<p>She gave a soft chuckle, not moving from his ear. "I've told Dobby and Winky before what to expect if it's late at night and the door to our room is actually closed. They'll know to knock first unless they feel it's an emergency, like if something would happen with Rose or Jacob. And if it's the kids that interrupt, then I guess we'll get to start having those talks with them early. My parents were always honest with me about any questions I asked them, so I'd want to do the same for our children."</p>
<p>In case he was still unsure, she had one more trick up her sleeve to use.</p>
<p>"So then... my beloved husband... what do you say?" She punctuated each pause with a kiss to his neck before ending by nibbling the tip of his ear.</p>
<p>When she pulled back to look at him, the blazing desire in his emerald eyes almost caused her knees to buckle. She knew she had him hook, line, and sinker, but wanted to hear the words in that enticing voice of his. Sure enough, she got her wish.</p>
<p>"Well, my wonderful wife," he responded, in the low, husky tone that set her on fire, "it would be quite remiss of me if I did not give a lady such as yourself what she wants, wouldn't it?"</p>
<p>As quickly as he could, Harry scooped Hermione up into his arms, holding her bridal style, and causing her to let out a squeak of surprise before she then started laughing at the antics. She wrapped both of her arms as far as she possibly could back around his neck, before locking her eyes onto his again. He just stood there for a few seconds, holding her as they both longingly stared at each other.</p>
<p>Then, he asked, "Ready?"</p>
<p>Giving him the same gaze that she did in the entrance hall before the Yule Ball, the one that drove him mad, she seductively replied, "Lead the way, then."</p>
<p>With a roguish smirk, he carried her to their bedroom, shutting the door behind them with his foot. And there was no more conversation for a while afterward, only whispers of desire and moans of pleasure. They took their sweet time, giving slow, affectionate kisses and caresses, and exploring every inch of each other. Even when they finally joined as one, they continued to go almost agonizingly slow, wanting to savor every tender moment, until they finally reached the peak of ecstasy together, crying out each other's name.</p>
<p>As they both came down from their climaxes, trying to catch their breath, Harry rolled onto his left side, brought the bed covers up to their necks, and pulled Hermione into a hug. When their eyes locked again, she couldn't help flashing him the brightest, most beaming smile in the world. Her happiness was so infectious that he immediately gave her the same smile in return.</p>
<p>While she would have been completely content to simply bask in silence at his affection, there was still one thing she wanted to ask which related to that night so long ago.</p>
<p>"So," she suddenly said with all seriousness, "have I kept my promise?"</p>
<p>He looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"That promise I made, ten years ago to this night. To do anything and everything to give you the peace that you so rightly deserved. Have I kept it?"</p>
<p>Harry's eyes lit up in recognition, and soon started to shine from the buildup of tears. He didn't say anything at first, but rather leaned in closer until their heads were touching in a forehead kiss. Then, as the tears finally started flowing down his cheeks, he spoke.</p>
<p>"You've done so much more, Hermione. You've given me peace, happiness, a family… <em>everything</em>. You've made me the happiest man on the planet, if not the entire universe. And I will forever be thankful that you chose to be with me."</p>
<p>Hermione's emotions spilled over and her own tears fell. There was only one response she could give.</p>
<p>"I love you," she whispered.</p>
<p>He whispered right back, "I love you, too."</p>
<p>And with that, the night finally came to a close as the pair drifted off into sleep, never letting go of one another, the same thoughts running through their minds. They were thankful that they had each other, that they had their own family, and that they had the peace and comfort that had been so desired all those years ago. Most of all, they were thankful that all the barriers between them had been broken on that night by a single gaze before the Yule Ball. The memory of that Yule night truly would remain with them for all time, as it was the start of a love so eternal that those around them would say even heaven itself could never have made such a perfect match.</p>
<p>Truly, all was well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>